


My personal Santa in heels

by Clonchi



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonchi/pseuds/Clonchi
Summary: It's no secret that Kara loves Christmas. This time, she has new friends to celebrate with. One in particular, who is very excited to show Kara what she means to her.





	1. Surprise present

There was a timid knock at the door. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at it. Her assistant had already announced Kara, but she still insisted on knocking every time. Lena mused about what Kara would do if Lena didn’t answer, but decided against it.

“Come in.” Kara opened the door tentatively and smiled that genuine -I’m happy to see you- smile that disarmed Lena so thoroughly. She stood up to greet Kara, who was not so subtly trying to hide something behind her back. “Good morning Kara, what can I do for you today?” Kara paused slightly before following Lena to the couch and sitting down.

“Um I hope it’s ok I just… I stopped by to say hi and well, and give you this.” She placed a weird conical shaped gift on the coffee table. Judging by the sound it made as Kara placed it, Lena surmised it was heavy. Before she could say anything, Kara went on without taking a breath. “I really love Christmas and I wanted to get you something for your office to get into the holiday spirit and well to ask if you wanted to come over to my apartment tonight cause I’m having a sort of Christmas tree decorating party and I understand if you’re busy but it would be great if you could make it.” Kara adjusted her glasses, looked down and bit her lip as she took a deliberate breath and tried to calm down. Lena was still processing everything and just in awe of the sweet and kind soul that was Kara Danvers.

“Well, first off, thank you for this Kara, it means a lot that you brought me a present.” As Kara shrugged, Lena leaned forward to unwrap her present carefully. It was a small Christmas tree in a flowerpot that was already decorated with tiny led lights and colorful decorations. Lena was touched. She looked at Kara and smiled. “Wow. Thank you, Kara. Truly, it’s perfect.” A part of her wanted to reach out and touch Kara, but she stopped herself. Instead, she stood up and placed the tree on the corner of her desk before sitting back down. Kara pointed at the discarded giftwrap on the table.

“There’s another one in there, I wanted to wait until tonight, but didn’t know if you were gonna make it, so I brought it anyway.” Lena lifted the wrapping and found a Christmas stocking that had been clearly handmade. It was purple, with a candy cane in the middle and on the top, in bright yellow stitching it said “Lena”. She held it to her chest and looked at Kara.

“Did you do this yourself?” Kara shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I told you, I love Christmas… and everyone should have their own stocking, y'know?” This time Lena couldn’t help herself. She reached out and embraced Kara, who seemed taken aback at first. Lena had no words left, so she hoped Kara could understand everything she was feeling at that moment. When they let go, Lena cleared her throat.

“I wouldn’t know where to hang it but I promise I’ll find a place for it. Tonight I had a business meeting in Central City scheduled -” Lena immediately picked up on Kara’s slumped shoulders, “But… what good is it being the boss if I can’t get out of work early every now and then, right?” Kara lightened up and lunged to hug Lena. It was a very tight hug, though Lena didn’t complain.

“That’s awesome, ok, so I will text you my address, just drop by… at like anytime, cause I’ll be home. You don’t have to bring anything, though, I have like a million lights and decorations.” They both laughed and Kara stood up. “Ok, I have to go if I want to make it out of work on time. I’ll see you later then, Lena.” She waved slightly as Lena chuckled.

“See you soon, Kara.” When the door closed behind Kara, Lena leaned back on the couch running her fingers over the stitched L on her new stocking.


	2. Safe Reindeer Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-off but I am always a sucker for Christmas fluff, so it's gotten away from me and it's now a 10 chapter thing. Thanks for your kind reviews and kudos! Enjoy!

This was going well, right? Kara takes one look around at her friends laughing and taking turns hanging ornaments from the tree. Maggie is putting lights on the tree, while Winn hangs tiny snowflakes in every other branch. Alex hands Maggie another beer and walks over to where Kara is sitting, with a smile on her face.

“What’s wrong, Kara?”

“Wrong? Nothing, why would something be wrong? It’s looking great and everyone is here…” Alex gives Kara a look she knows too well. It’s Alex’s – I’m not buying this – look, and Kara deflates. “I invited Lena and she said she’d come but it’s now almost 9 and…” She sighs. Alex looks confused for a second but pats Kara’s knee.

“She’s the CEO of a huge company Kara, I’m sure she got tied up in something.” Kara nods, deep in thought. Alex gives Kara’s knee another pat and stands up. “C’mon, put on that Beach Boys Christmas CD you love so much and help me decorate the windows.” She offers her hand to Kara, who takes it with a genuine smile.  When the first Beach Boys song comes on, Maggie turns to Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex chuckles and mouths “don’t ask” while Kara starts singing along.

Winn brought some snow in a can, so Kara starts spraying some snow on the edges of the window when she hears the very distinctive clicking of heels coming out of the elevator. She stops mid-spray as the sounds start to get closer. Then when the doorbell rings, she turns to look at Alex, who has a knowing smirk on her face and motions for Kara to open the door. She straightens up her reindeer sweater and takes a deep breath as she turns the knob to see Lena standing there in a black dress, holding a vase with white flowers and an apologetic smile.

“Hi, I’m so sorry I’m late, I should’ve called but I was on a conference call until barely two minutes ago.” Kara lets her in and shrugs.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just glad you’re here.”

“These are for you. I remember you said they remind you of your mom, so I thought they’d be appropriate.” Kara takes the vase from Lena and places it carefully on the table.

“Wow, thank you, they’re beautiful.” Lena takes off her coat and places it neatly on top of a stool, and follows Kara to the living room, where she’s introduced to the others. Winn looks very star struck and stammers as he says hello, which gets him a not so subtle elbow on the ribs from Maggie. Maggie and Alex are a little warmer and soon, with a full glass of white wine in hand, Lena is helping Maggie untangle the last of the Christmas lights left in a box. She’s a bit stiff at first, after all, Lena isn’t used to being in a room with virtual strangers who aren’t trying to get something from her, but Maggie’s good nature and the friendliness in the air start to wear her down. Maggie chuckles as she takes out a small sign that says “Safe Reindeer Landing” from the box.

“What is this?” She holds it up and turns towards Kara, while Alex chuckles. Kara squeals and quickly grabs it.

“Gimme that, that has to go out on the balcony.” When everyone turns to look at her, she adds, “Y’know, for Santa.” Maggie snickers, Lena and Winn look perplexed and Alex crosses her arms and bites her lips, waiting for an explanation she has clearly heard many times before.

“I’m sorry, _Santa?_ As in Santa Claus?” Maggie tries to keep her voice steady, but it’s almost impossible. Kara nods and turns serious.

“Yes, how many other Santas do you know?” She sighs. “Look, guys, I just, I love the idea of Santa, ok? I know it’s just a fantasy tale for kids or whatever, but it’s part of the magic of Christmas. So yes, I’m putting this sign out on the balcony, along with some landing lights, because we live in a city where I – where Supergirl flies around and defeats villains, so I choose to still think Santa’s magic is real.” With that, Kara turns around and starts placing the landing strip carefully on the balcony. Everyone turns to Alex, who holds her hands up in surrender.

“I’ve lived with this for 14 years; I know better than to keep arguing with her.” Maggie turns around to ask Alex about these Santa traditions, Winn goes back to counting the snowflakes on the tree, and Lena just looks at Kara and smiles. Kara Danvers just keeps surprising her at every turn. She has never met someone quite so… _pure._ Yes, that’s the operative word. Kara is pure in everything she does and it’s disconcerting for someone who grew up the way Lena did. Suddenly, she’s glad she decided to come after all. She shakes her head and starts hanging the last of the Christmas lights.

When the tree and the windows are done, everyone is sitting around the living room drinking and talking. Alex and Lena are discussing photography, while Winn is entertaining Maggie with a story of how he almost crashed the servers at CatCo once because he tried to download a game from a shady site. Kara is trying to pay attention to Winn’s story because it’s one of her favorites, but her eyes wander over to Lena time and time again. She looks so… _relaxed._ And it’s new to Kara. She’s sitting almost right across from Kara, with her legs crossed at the ankles, her body angled towards her left to give Alex her full attention, her head is resting on her left hand, she has a glass of wine on her right and when she laughs, it makes Kara’s heart swell. The moment is cut short when Alex’s cellphone buzzes. She and Maggie share a knowing look as she excuses herself to answer. Lena turns towards Kara, who quickly looks away. Lena smiles and Kara has the sneaking suspicion that she was caught. Alex gets Kara’s attention and calls her over.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was J’onn. There’s a situation at the DEO, someone tried to override the security systems and they’re reporting some damage on the perimeter wall. I have to go in, preferably with Winn.”

“Do you need me, too?” Alex thinks for a second, then shakes her head.

“This doesn’t seem _super,_ but I will call you if we need you, ok?” Kara nods, secretly relieved that she can stay here and spend more time with this relaxed Lena. “I’m gonna go tell Winn, and knowing Maggie, she’s gonna want to come too.” Alex leans in and whispers in a sing-song voice “Have fuuun.”

If she weren’t Kryptonian, Kara is sure she would’ve blushed so much, her face would’ve stayed red permanently. The three leaving say goodbye and as they aim towards the door, Lena turns to Kara.

“What happened?” Kara sits on her favorite chair and shrugs.

“A work thing, my sister works um, for the FBI with Winn so they are always sort of on call.”

“Oh… yeah, I get how that is, where your phone is your best friend and your worst enemy as well.” Lena looks at Kara, who is studying her own hands. “So, do you really leave carrots out for Santa’s reindeer on Christmas Eve?” Kara looks up, confused. Lena chuckles. “I overheard your sister tell Maggie something about her biting into carrots for you to find.” Kara grins and blushes.

“Yeah, Eliza – my foster mother – used to do it when we were kids, so we would think the reindeer had eaten the carrots, and the first Christmas we spent here in National City, it was just Alex and me, she slept over and in the morning, she had bitten into the carrots, sort of to keep the tradition going.” Kara smiles when she sees Lena smiling at her. “I know it’s childish, and stupid – and –“, Lena leans forward.

“I don’t think it’s stupid, or childish. I think it’s great, actually.” Kara’s eyes widen at Lena's serious tone. Lena nods and softens. “Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to hold on to great memories, or to want to believe in the extraordinary.” Her eyes become unfocused, as she starts reminiscing. “Growing up, Christmas was always more of a public event than a family one. We had parties and there were always more than four decorated Christmas trees in the house, but we never got to decorate it ourselves, they were always done by renowned designers and such. So there wasn’t ever much magic there, you know? It was just another holiday to showcase the Luthor name to the world.” She shakes her head and takes a breath. “So yeah, childish isn’t the word I would use.” Kara half smiles. 

“The good thing about traditions is that you can always start new ones, right?” Lena can’t help but smile at that. “So today can be a new one, where we get together to decorate my apartment and everyone gets to make fun of my Reindeer Landing sign.” Lena raises her glass at Kara.

“It’s a deal.” They clink glasses.


	3. Reporter Secret Santa

Kara woke up with a start when she heard her phone buzz. She glanced at the screen for a second before answering, wondering what was so urgent that Alex was calling her at 6 am.

“Alex, are you ok? What happened?” Kara could hear rustling behind her sister, and assumed she was still at the DEO. Alex took a deep breath.

“We have a small… situation, it seems. Turns out that there were several security breaches reported on government and private facilities throughout the city _at the same time_.” Kara rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, and sat up on her bed.

“Ok, that doesn’t sound so urgent, what do you need me for?” Alex closed her eyes and chose her next words carefully. She didn’t want her sister to do something reckless.

“Well, most of the major corporations in National City were targeted, with varying degrees of success. Even CatCo, but Winn had installed crazy difficult firewalls or something so he said they didn’t get very far.” She sighed. “We started digging on the reason behind this, when Vasquez noticed a separate attack. This was very cleverly done, and if Susan hadn’t made a few wrong clicks, she would’ve missed it. It looks like the security breaches were a distraction while they inserted a program to search for all the information they could gather on one person. Lena Luthor.” Alex could almost _hear_ Kara preparing to go full Supergirl and go check on Lena. “Kara, wait! She’s safe right now.” She waited for her sister to say something. When Kara spoke, it was with the smallest voice.

“How do you know?”

“Because most of the information that was gathered was about her _future_ plans: her agenda, where she eats, where she buys clothes, and such. We are almost certain that this is a first stage and that whoever these people are, they are planning something big. And this is where you come in Kara. I know you’re friends with Lena, and that could be an opportunity to protect her as well, without raising suspicion because we don’t want to let these people know that we are aware of their plans.” Kara nodded to herself.

“So what can I do? I’m a reporter now, Alex, I can’t just _not_ show up at work and what am I supposed to tell Lena? That I’m just visiting her and hanging out at her office all day?” Alex smirked.

“Close, but not exactly.” Kara actually pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it, unsure she had heard right. “Listen, I called to let you know because I promised I would. I can’t tell you more right now, just go to work as always and trust me, ok?”

“Yeah, ok. I can do that I guess.” They said their goodbyes and Kara plopped back in bed. Her alarm would go off in 15 minutes anyway, so she decided to get started. Alex’s news had left her worried for Lena’s wellbeing. Last night had been great, the two women had talked for hours, slowly becoming more comfortable around each other. It wasn’t until well past midnight that an apologetic Lena had left when her phone reminded her she had a conference call with clients in Oslo at 5 am. Kara’s eyes opened wide. That meant that Lena was definitely up already and well, a good morning text between friends wasn’t that weird, right? Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her phone and typed at superspeed.

_Morning! Thanks for coming last night, hope your conference call wasn’t that bad._

There. That was light and casual, she hoped. Now that she was up, Kara started getting ready for work. It made her smile to go out into her living room and see the Christmas decorations there. She smiled at the cute snowman that Lena had painted on the window, which she thought was definitely the best part of the decorations. After filling up her mug with hot coffee, she almost dropped it when she heard her phone buzz from her room. She quickly went to get it with a wide smile that she didn’t know had appeared instantly.

_Conference call still going, I’m 4 cups of coffee in._

The phone buzzed again with a follow up message.

_I had fun last night. Thank you for inviting me. x_

“Who’s x? Eh, probably a typo.” She shrugged, and got on with her morning.

When she got to work, she had barely put her tablet down when Snapper was calling for her.

“Danvers, hurry, staff meeting.” She grabbed her tablet and her notebook and followed Snapper to Cat’s office. Well, technically it was now James’ office. The department heads and the reporters were all gathered there and James gave Kara a quick smile when she came in.

“Good morning everyone, I will make this short and to the point, since you will all be needing to get back to work asap after my announcement.” James clapped his hands and took a breath before he continued. “We are altering our December issue.” Cries of disbelief and plain outrage burst from everyone in the office. James looked calm and waited until everyone had stopped yelling about deadlines and outlines and such. Kara was just plain confused and still feeling a little weird at being in this office without Cat Grant. After a while, the noise subsided and James continued as if nothing had happened. “First, I said altering, not replacing. And what that means, is that we are going to add a section on influential people and their year in review sort of thing. I’m calling it “Hindsight”. Every reporter here is going to get assigned a public figure, you will review the highlights and low points of their year in their respective fields and also interview them, shadow them, whatever is needed to get their own intake on what it is they accomplished or well, failed to accomplish during the year. For the next two weeks, you will not work on anything else. Understood?” There were some nods and some shrugs around the room. James went around his desk to take out a small wooden box with folded up pieces of paper. “You will each draw a name from here, and this is the person you will be writing about.” Snapper groaned.

“What is this, some twisted reporting Secret Santa?”

“Call it what you will, but this is how we’re doing it. I will call your name and you’ll come forward and pick.”

Kara was slowly starting to suspect where this was going. Her suspicion started growing more when James left her name for the end.

“And last but certainly not least, Kara…” As soon as she took a step towards James, he reached down and grabbed the paper himself and read aloud. “Lena Luthor.” He gave her the tiniest of smirks before facing the crowd and dismissing them. Kara was determined to stay behind to talk to James, when she heard him whisper, “Later.” in such a low voice, Kara knew it was meant for her and her superhearing. She took the hint and left, feeling her heart beating faster than it had since last night when she had heard those heels approaching her front door. Snapper was already going on about how _unprofessional_ this was and how James Olsen couldn’t just spring a new segment on them with such short notice, but Kara was barely listening. She gathered her things and went towards their Supergirl headquarters to wait for James.

He didn’t disappoint. 5 minutes later, he was cowering against the closed door, as Kara was glaring at him.

“Alex put you up to this, didn’t she?” He held his hands up in surrender and Kara stepped back. Barely.

“Yes, and no. I had this idea running through my head for a long time now but I was saving it for a later issue, when Alex called me. It seemed – well, it _is_ the best way for you to keep an eye on Lena Luthor without raising suspicions. Besides, you two get along, right? Why is this such a problem?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words. She pushed her glasses up and gestured wildly around. James fought hard to conceal his grin. “It’s _not_ a problem, I mean, I can do this, of course, it’s just that I don’t like you two going behind my back and not telling me about things before they happen, especially when it has to do with me and someone I li- consider a _friend_.” She huffed a little for effect. James could see right through Kara, but for the sake of their friendship, he chose to let it slide. He hunched his shoulders a little.

“I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have kept you in the dark.” Kara wasn’t expecting him to give in so easily, and she tried to keep her frown in place.

“Yeah, don’t – don’t do it again.” He nodded gravely.

“Ok, I have to go now and you have to get on with your … assignment.” James left so quick, he might as well have had superspeed. Kara sat down and exhaled. Two weeks. She was now going to be following – and protecting – Lena Luthor for two whole weeks. She was starting to like this reporting thing more and more each day…


	4. Luthor Christmas Celebration

After James had left, Kara took a few minutes to breathe before she grabbed her phone. She stopped. How should she go about this? Call Lena and tell her about the assignment? No, she thought this sort of thing was better addressed in person. Yeah, she would text Lena and see if they could meet. I mean, she had permission to be shown into her office at any time, right? Before she changed her mind, Kara typed as she bit her lip.

_Hey, how’s your schedule today? Can I stop by for a sec?_

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed. It startled her, since she hadn’t thought of Lena as someone who texted back so quickly.

_Everything ok?_

Of course. Thinking that Lena worried about her made Kara blush. She typed back quickly.

_Yes, it’s all good things, I promise._

_In that case, no time like the present, right? Stop by anytime. x_

“Again with the x, it’s not even near the Send button…” Kara took a deep breath and quickly went to gather her things and jot down some basic questions she wanted to ask before leaving CatCo. On the elevator ride to the roof, she looked down at her clothes, glad she chose her favorite yellow dress today. With a quick look around, she sped off towards LCorp, landing in a deserted alley a block away. As she walked, she straightened her dress and fixed her hair, aware of how her heart was beating just a tiny bit faster than normal. She attributed it to nerves regarding her assignment.

Linda, Lena’s assistant smiled when she saw Kara step off the elevator and walk towards her with a smile that irradiated warmth. Before Kara could reach her desk, she called her boss.

“Ms. Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you.” After getting the approval from her boss, Linda smiled at Kara. “Good morning Miss Danvers.” Kara smiled wider and flicked her hand.

“Call me Kara, please. Good morning!” Linda nodded and motioned towards the closed door.

“Ms. Luthor is expecting you, Miss – erm, Kara.” Kara said thanks and walked towards the big oak doors. She knocked quietly and waited to hear Lena say “come in” before pushing it open. The first thing she saw was her gift, the Christmas tree, on Lena’s desk. Apparently Lena had added to the decorations with tiny red blossoms on the flowerpot. Lena was behind her desk talking on the phone. The light from the windows made her light blue eyes dance in a way that entranced Kara and she was thankful for her supervision, otherwise she would’ve missed it. Lena covered the mouthpiece and whispered “gimme one second” and smiled at Kara, who nodded and moved closer to the desk, readjusting her glasses as she waited for Lena to finish her call.

“Es wäre für mich eine Ehre Sie hier zu sehen, Herr Witke. Guten Flug, bis bald.” Lena hung up and went around the desk to greet a dumbfounded Kara. She hesitated for a second before giving Kara a quick hug. Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she hugged Lena and caught the scent of almond and lavender on her hair. It was over far too quickly for her liking. Lena motioned for the couch and Kara followed, sitting opposite her. “Sorry for that, a German investor is flying in this week to tour our pharmaceutical lab in Opal City and they always like to talk to the boss for last minute arrangements.” Lena leaned back and grabbed her coffee mug. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh, no, no, thanks, I’m good… Wow, I didn’t know you spoke German.” Lena shrugged but Kara saw how a blush was creeping up her neck and heard her heartrate increase.

“Yeah well, I went to boarding school in Switzerland and it was one of the foreign languages we had to learn. A lot of people say it sounds rough but actually, I think it’s one of the most romantic languages there is.” She looked at Kara and smirked. It was Kara’s turn to blush. She readjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, as Lena took another sip of her coffee. “So, what’s up Kara?”

“Oh, right! Well, CatCo is doing a piece this month on influential people in National City, a sort of lookback on their year and well, I was assigned to do you.” Lena’s eyebrows shot up and she smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Is that so…”, she teased. It took a minute for Kara to realize what she had said, and she blushed even harder as she tried to stammer out a reply.

“No, um that’s not – haah um, that’s not what I meant, I was _saying_ that um –“, Lena laughed and leaned forward to pat Kara’s knee.

“Relax, Kara, I understood what you meant, I was just teasing you, couldn’t help it.” Kara exhaled as Lena retreated her hand and rested her elbows on her knees. “So, how will this story work? Do you just need an interview?” Kara shook her head a little before retrieving her tablet from her purse, trying to bring this back to a professional level and failing.

“Y-yes and no. One part will be an interview for you to tell me what you think your biggest accomplishments were this year and what you didn’t get to do, and then the other is sort of my perspective on those things, you know, to look at things objectively to see what was achieved. Um, I’m supposed to shadow you for the better part of two weeks and gain some insight as to what it is that makes Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp such an influential person.” Kara was proud she had gotten all of that out without letting her eyes wander from Lena’s inquisitive stare. Lena looked out the window for a minute, considering everything Kara had said. Kara noticed Lena’s fingers tapping on her knees and for some reason she couldn’t explain, it made her heart race. She tried to focus her attention on something else, but Lena’s fingers and the _sound_ they made, the _rhythm_ to her tapping was almost hypnotic and Kara couldn’t help herself thinking about those fingers and how lightly they had touched her knee earlier, and when they had hugged –

“Kara?” Lena’s voice broke her reverie and she cleared her throat as she turned her attention back to the present. The assignment. Right. _Not_ Lena’s fingers. Whew.

“Yes, sorry, I spaced out for a sec.” Lena grinned. She wondered if Kara knew that her face was an open book. She decided to let it go for the moment.

“I was saying that it sounds like a great idea. Of course some of my work is confidential so you can’t shadow me _everywhere_ I go, but I will grant you access to the building if there is somewhere you need to work or other people you need to talk to and I can give you my schedule so we can work around the times we could talk. Is that ok?”

“That’s perfect! Lena, thank you, this means a lot.” Lena waved it off with a smile.

“It’s great for LCorp, too. I’m not just being nice.” She said it joking, but Kara’s face turned a little more serious.

“You’re nicer than you think, Lena. But I’ll keep that a secret, for now.” They smiled at each other and sat in silence for a minute.

“So, when do we get started?” Kara looked down at her tablet and the questions she had already sketched this morning.

“Like you said, no time like the present. Can we start now or are you busy?” Lena grabbed her phone and typed a few things.

“I’m always a little busy, but I don’t have anything earth shattering before a business lunch, so ask away, Kara Danvers.” Lena spread her arms on the back of the couch as she leaned back and crossed her legs, bouncing her top leg a little and smiling at Kara. Kara let out a small laugh, cleared her throat and readjusted her glasses. She pressed play on her voice recorder after checking with Lena that it was ok, and jumped right in.

“So, if you could pick one thing you did this year as CEO of LCorp that you’d call your biggest success, what would that be?” Lena let her head rest on her hand as she turned a little to look at Kara. She looked up at the ceiling, considering her answer.

“I’d have to say, it was getting to change the name of the company.” Kara’s brow furrowed for a second, but Lena noticed. “Does that surprise you?” Lena’s tone wasn’t accusatory, it was curious. Kara shrugged and touched her glasses.

“I would’ve thought it was your alien detecting device.” Lena chuckled.

“ _Technically_ that’s not out yet, but even if it were, I stand by my choice. Turning Luthor Corp into LCorp was more than just a branding move. It was about making this company stand for more than it ever did before, to make a difference in the world. A _good_ difference. That change was not easy and it came with a backlash. But it also allowed me, _us,_ to get involved in better endeavors and make the public start to trust us again.” Kara could see the spark in Lena’s eyes as her vision for the company became clear. It was mesmerizing. Kara smiled as Lena blushed a little and chuckled. “I know it sounds like a PR statement, but that’s my truth.”

“I believe you…” Kara couldn’t keep the awe out of her voice, and she could feel the air starting to get charged with something, something that was being exchanged between the two women without them knowing quite what it was. The moment was interrupted when Lena’s phone rang. When she looked down to see who it was, Kara saw a hard mask appear as Lena uttered a curtly “excuse me” and stood up to answer her phone on the other side of the room. It was still not far enough for Kara to overhear the conversation and see Lena’s shoulders tense up.

“Hello mother… Yes, I know… Well that is certainly not my fault, I – … I see… That doesn’t change anything, I _told_ Angie that I wasn’t going to g-… No, no LISTEN TO ME. I made my decision, please respect it… well I’m sorry to disappoint you, _again…_ I’m not going to do this right now, good _bye._ ” She clicked the phone with a little more force than was necessary and took a deep breath before returning to where Kara was sitting. She was trying to smile, but Kara could see the pain behind her eyes. Lena sat back down, took a long sip of her coffee and gripped her knees tight as her legs jigged a little in an effort to compose herself. Kara leaned closer and hesitated for a second before placing a hand on top of Lena’s. Her leg slowly stopped bouncing. Kara didn’t know what to say, so she just made circles with her thumb on top of Lena’s hand. Lena exhaled.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“You can talk to me if you want to. Off the record.” She hoped the joke would make Lena smile, and she was happy to see Lena’s lips quirk up a bit. “What happened?”

“This morning my mom’s secretary called to finalize the plans for the holidays in Metropolis and back home, to rearrange my schedule so I could attend all the events that I need to because I am a Luthor, now the CEO of the company. And I told her that I wouldn’t be spending the holidays as a _prop_ anymore. Of course you could understand how that made my mother feel, so that was her way of saying she wanted her daughter home for Christmas.” Lena snorted with disgust at the last part of her sentence. “I am tired of not being regarded as a person, but rather a commodity. Then again, it was always like that in some way, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I imagine it must be tough. But you stood up for yourself and that is always a good thing, even when it doesn’t feel like that right now. And if your mother can't see how incredible you are, that's _her_ loss,  not yours.” Lena nodded absently and took a few deep breaths. She looked up and her eyes met Kara’s.

“Thank you, Kara. That means a lot to me.” They smiled at each other and Kara squeezed Lena’s hand again before reluctantly letting go of it.

“I can come back later or we can reschedule this for tomorrow if you’d like.” Lena shook her head.

“No, let’s go on, this can help get my mind off of things.” Kara smiled that wide smile that took Lena’s breath away. _Yep,_ she thought, _that smile can certainly take my mind off of anything other than Kara Danvers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU all for your lovely comments and kudos, you make my days a little brighter!   
> Now, I haven't watched 2x05 yet, and since this fic is aleady all planned out, I am not going to change anything based on what can become canon from now on. So for the sake of clarity, everything up until 2x04 is canon. Enjoy!


	5. Opal City Welcomes You

The ringing doorbell made Kara jump off the couch and squeal excitedly. She opened the door to see Alex holding Kara’s favorite thing: Food and lots of it. The sisters hugged and took everything to the couch, where Netflix was waiting for them to choose something.

As Kara started munching on the pizza and browsing, she saw Alex looking out the window.

“What’s wrong, Alex?” Alex looked back at Kara and shrugged. Kara pointedly turned the TV off and turned to give her sister her full attention.

“I found out a few days ago that Maggie has a girlfriend, and I don’t really know how to feel about that.” She picked at her slice a bit before putting it back on the box, untouched. Kara put her half-eaten slice down, too and wiped her hands before moving closer to her sister and holding her hand. She waited patiently, knowing that Alex would keep talking when she figured out what more to say. “I mean, I’ve kind of known I’ve had a crush on Maggie for a while, but I didn’t expect it to be this… rough, you know? I never told her anything so it’s not like I have a right to be jealous or whatever, but I’m having a hard time pretending that I’m ok with us just being friends, but I don’t want to lose her friendship either.” Alex sighed and looked at Kara with sad, round eyes. Kara half smiled.

“I get that. It’s hard when you don’t think the other person feels the same way about you. You know that there are a few choices for you here, you can either tell her how you feel so it’s out in the open and you guys can work out how to navigate your friendship, you can keep it hidden and hope it goes away, or it’s going to keep eating at you, or you can back off, which I know you don’t want to.” Kara opened her arms and Alex fell into her embrace. “Is this relationship serious? Between Maggie and her girlfriend, I mean.” Alex shrugged, but kept hugging Kara, talking against her shoulder.

“I have no idea, I haven’t met her, officially, and Maggie doesn’t really talk about her. Obviously I haven’t asked.” Kara hummed and gently pushed Alex so she could look at her.

“Talk to her, Alex. If she’s that important to you, as a friend or more, you owe her that honesty.” Alex nodded thoughtfully and grabbed her pizza again.

“I guess you’re right, I will have to think about how to do that…” Kara smiled as she stretched and put her feet on Alex’s lap. “So, how was your first day as reporter slash bodyguard?” Kara chuckled.

“It was fun, Lena’s very interesting and she keeps surprising me every time we talk.” Alex smirked but tried to hide it by biting into her pizza. Kara had a faraway look and didn’t notice. “There’s more to her than just the Luthor legacy, you know? I want to show people that, if I can… I did overhear an awkward fight between her and her mom.” She made a face.

“Ugh, that couldn’t have been pleasant.”

“No, definitely not. But it did kind of give me an idea?” Alex lifted an eyebrow in question. “That maybe Lena could come over for Christmas, since she told me she wasn’t gonna spend it with her family.” Kara tried to sound casual, but Alex knew her better. This was not the moment to tease her baby sister about her huge crush on Lena Luthor. That would come soon enough.

“Sounds great, Kara. I liked spending time with her the other night, she does seem fun when she relaxes.” Kara’s smile lit up.

“Right??? She’s really great, although not so good at typing apparently, but it will be fun!” Alex looked confused.

“What does typing have to do with anything?” Kara reached for her phone.

“It just struck me as weird that she would make typos like… this. Twice.” She showed Alex the message, but Alex just looked more and more confused. Kara sighed in exasperation and pointed. “The x that she keeps accidentally typing?? That’s weird, right?” Alex laughed so hard, tears fell out. Kara was bewildered.

“Oh my gooood, you are too much, Kara!” Kara huffed and crossed her arms, waiting for Alex to calm down. “That’s a _kiss_ you alien dork!”

“It’s NOT!” Kara’s eyes were open wide, and it sent Alex into another fit of laughter. “Stop it Aleeex!” She threw a cushion at her sister’s face. Alex composed herself and raised her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, but it’s very cute that you think it’s a typo. An x represents a kiss, and for future reference, an o is a hug. So, those aren’t typos, she was sending you a kiss.” Alex smiled as Kara’s mouth formed a comically perfect “oh”. Kara frowned at her phone, apparently reading the texts in a different light. When she spoke again, she whispered.

“What does that _mean_?” Alex could’ve answered that in many ways, but she knew Kara was asking seriously, so again, she tried to be as honest as possible without teasing Kara.

“It’s like… it’s like a smiley face, of sorts. Something you send to make your text softer, more personal.” Kara was deep in thought. Alex took her phone away. “Stop overthinking this and pick a show, or we are watching Stranger Things _again._ ” Kara rolled her eyes and decided to focus on Netflix. Her mind was still reeling with this new information, but tonight her sister needed some distraction and she was going to help her out.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara showed up at Lena’s office promptly at 9 am. This time, the doors were wide open, but she still lingered on the threshold waiting for Lena to notice her and motion her in. The two women hugged, something that was becoming a new habit that Kara liked immensely, and they sat on opposite ends of the couch. Lena smiled brightly, as she always did when she saw Kara.

“So Kara, today I have to go to Opal City to close a deal with those German investors and I thought it would be a good idea if you came along. You know, for the article.” Kara nodded.

“Sounds wonderful! I would love to go with you.” Lena noticed that Kara was one of those few people that genuinely smiled with their eyes, and it made them shine. Her breath caught in her throat.

“There will be a party afterwards, a celebration of sorts, so be mindful to bring an evening dress.” She winked at Kara, who chuckled nervously. It was endearing.

“I think I might have something appropriate, don’t worry.” She cleared her throat and readjusted her glasses. “So um, you just go on with your morning and I’ll start transcribing our last interview and ask you if I need any more information.”

“Deal.” Lena smiled at Kara and got up from the couch, straightening her skirt. She walked over to the small bar at the other end of her office and grabbed a few things before walking back towards Kara, who was in the process of taking her laptop out of her bag and setting up her recorder and headphones on the table. Lena placed a glass of ice water and a pack of sourpatch kids in front of Kara, who looked up, stunned.

“You mentioned something about needing sweets to concentrate yesterday, so I thought I’d help you out.” Lena smiled, and Kara noticed that she was wringing her hands. Was Lena nervous? Kara listened to Lena’s heart beating rapidly. She smiled.

“Wow, that’s very sweet of you Lena, thank you.” She grabbed the sourpatch kids. “These are actually my favorites!” Lena exhaled. She squeezed Kara’s shoulder and walked back to her desk to try and get some actual work done. It was proving to be extremely difficult because when sitting on her desk she was directly opposite Kara, who was concentrating hard on her computer and had her headphones on.

Lena whispered under her breath “ _shit Lena, you’re in so much trouble”,_ before shaking her head a little and going back to the documents she had to review.

After a few hours working in comfortable silence, Kara left to grab some lunch and get her things ready for Opal City. Lena told her she’d send a driver to pick her up and take her back to LCorp, where they’d be taking the chopper. Lena hated flying but she knew it was the quickest way to get there.

At home, Kara agonized over what to wear to the party that night. Alex spent an hour facetiming with Kara as she tried on different dresses, finally deciding on a skintight blue dress that really brought out her eyes. Kara put it in a garment bag, grabbed her shoes and some makeup and hair products and was ready when the driver knocked at her door.

The flight was uneventful, the two women spent it discussing the business deal Lena was closing. Lena was laughing and relaxed sitting next to Kara, but on the ride towards LCorp offices, Kara noticed Lena starting to shift into CEO mode. She squared her shoulders and locked her jaw when they got out of the car. Kara was stumbling a few paces behind a walking Lena. No, that wasn’t walking. Lena was _strutting._ Her head held high, eyes ahead and a firm sway to her hips that made everyone know that she was not to be fucked with. No one they passed could keep their eyes off Lena, but she didn’t seem to notice. When she got to the elevator, she turned her head and noticed that Kara was a few steps behind. The elevators door opened and they walked in alone. There were other people waiting for the elevator, but no one was brave enough to ride the same one as Lena Luthor. Especially since she stood in the middle of it in a slightly wide stance and her hands clasped in front of her. Kara slid in towards the side and couldn’t help staring at Lena. She pressed the button for the 25 th floor and when the elevator doors closed, she turned a little to look at Kara, who quickly looked down and readjusted her glasses. Lena smirked.

“You ok there, Kara?” She kept her tone light as her eyes stayed on Kara. Kara was blushing fiercely and Lena _loved it._

“Um, yeah y-yeah just, you know you look so – um, just…” Lena raised a perfect eyebrow and waited. She leaned forward a little towards Kara and whispered.

“Scary?” Kara almost dropped her things when she heard Lena’s voice an octave lower than usual. She cleared her throat.

“No, not scary just, um, all business and that.” She laughed nervously and Lena stood impassive. She was fighting very hard to keep a smile off her face. She kept her voice in that low tone, because she loved the effect it seemed to have on Kara.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” DING. The doors to the elevator opened and Lena walked out without missing a beat. She allowed herself a smirk as she walked towards the conference room. The doors almost closed on Kara, who stood frozen in place for a few seconds, before running to catch up with Lena, but staying half a pace behind her.

The investors were already in the conference room and Kara slid in and sat down in a corner, trying to go unnoticed and willing her heart and her stomach to settle down. There was a lot of German being spoken, as Lena had warned her on the flight over. Kara was ok with it, she didn’t need to understand what they were saying, she just wanted to see how Lena handled herself in these types of situations. She saw Lena tell something to one of the men and motion towards her, the man turned and nodded, and Kara nodded back, assuming this was Lena telling them who she was and why she was there. Kara took out her notepad and her pen but hardly wrote anything down during the meeting. She was entranced watching Lena Luthor work the room. Lena did a small presentation, never taking her eyes off of the – Kara guessed – lead investor but making it a point to engage everyone else. Her words were crisp and her voice was strong and clear. She gestured a lot with her hands when she got excited. It was something Kara had noticed before, when Lena had been talking about LCorp. Lena was wearing a sleeveless white silk blouse and Kara lost herself in the way her biceps rippled when Lena moved. When she became aware she had been staring at Lena and not writing anything down for _at least_ 20 minutes, she pried her eyes off of Lena and started to jot down some ideas. The meeting went on for quite a while, ending with both parties signing a contract and taking some pictures. When the men had left, Lena sat down at the head of the conference table, crossed her legs and started turning in the chair towards Kara. It was just the two of them there, door closed, and Kara could see the tension leaving Lena’s stance and her face relax. When they made eye contact, Kara smiled and almost as a reflex, Lena smiled back.

“I didn’t understand a word of what happened but I’m going to assume it all went according to plan?” Lena chuckled and Kara marveled at how this stunning woman transformed in front of her eyes, once again.

“It did, it was better than expected, actually.” Lena sighed. “Now comes the tedious part.” Kara looked at her seriously.

“Wait, _that_ wasn’t the tedious part???” Lena smiled and shook her head.

“Not for me, I love negotiating deals. The self-congratulatory parties afterwards? Not so much.” She looked at Kara and bit a corner of her upper lip. “Maybe this one will be more fun with you there with me.” Kara could _feel_ her neck reddening as she smiled.

“Absolutely. Will there be food, though?” Lena laughed. A genuine laugh that Kara found endearing. She was also kind of proud of herself that she had elicited it, too.

“You’re unbelievable, Kara Danvers. Yes, there will be food and you can eat as much of it as you want. Now,” She stood up and walked over towards Kara, who stood up as well. “On the top floor there are a couple of fully equipped suites, so let’s head over there, so we can rest for a bit and get ready for the party, what do you say?” Kara nodded and smiled.

“Lead the way.”

The room she was in was all white. Kara plopped onto the soft bed and took a deep breath. Lena was in the room next door. She had explained that these rooms had been fitted because as a rule, the Luthors preferred to stay in their own buildings rather than in hotels. Kara set her alarm and tried to take a nap, but her mind was full of, well, _inappropriate thoughts._ Thoughts about Lena, and how she smiled, the different types of smiles she had seen and unknowingly catalogued. There was the professional smile, done with cold eyes; the polite smile, the one she had seen Lena give Clark; and then there was the one where her eyes lit up and there was a vulnerable air there. Kara had only seen that smile, that _full_ smile, when Lena had been looking at her. It made her heart flutter and she couldn’t fight off the big toothy smile that overtook her face. It was time to come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on Lena Luthor. A tiny one. Small. Ok, huge. But they were becoming friends, and most importantly, she was on an _assignment._ Developing a crush wasn’t professional but there was nothing she could do. She would try to handle it. Crushes fizzled out, right? I mean, she’d had a crush on James before, and that had been a mere passing thing. Yeah, she’d be ok, this was fine. Right when she had untangled her thoughts enough to try and take a nap, her alarm went off. Kara buried her head on the pillow before reluctantly getting up. She started to get ready for the party, telling herself at every turn that she was taking extra care in her appearance today because she was here as a _reporter._ Not because she was trying to impress the amazing, incredible, breathtaking CEO of LCorp. That had nothing to do with it. 

_Kara, I had to rush over to coordinate last minute details for the party, sorry. I’ve arranged a car to pick you up in half an hour to drive you over here. See you soon! x_

Now that she knew what it meant, that little x made her smile. She texted back and finished getting ready.

Her car arrived promptly, and on the way to the party, Kara couldn’t help fidgeting. When they got there, she broke the door handle when trying to get out of the car. The driver apologized to her, stammering on about how it might’ve been loose before. Kara tried to argue with the man but just apologized again and walked in. She took a few deep breaths, mindful not to freeze anything around her, and stepped into a beautiful spacious room, adorned with blue and white flowers and low yellow lights. There was soft music playing from an unassuming band in a corner and a few people were dancing. Kara walked over to a nearby table and was immediately offered a drink. She took a few sips of the champagne, wishing it could help steady her nerves, but knowing it wouldn’t. She leaned on the table and looked around. She almost jumped when she heard a familiar heartbeat racing rapidly and approaching her from her right. When she turned and saw Lena, she cracked her champagne flute. She hastily set it down, unable to look away from Lena Luthor. She was a vision in deep green, her hair was in a loose bun that highlighted her cheekbones. The two women locked eyes and Kara felt her knees go weak with the way Lena was looking at her. There was that now familiar spark in her eyes that appeared every time Lena smiled _that_ smile. It seemed like time stood still in those few seconds it took Lena to glide over to Kara. She touched Kara’s elbow and it made Kara’s skin burst into goosebumps.

“Glad you made it here ok, Kara. You look… stunning.” Lena’s smile was gentle.

“Thank you, you… you are a vision, I mean, that color looks amazing on you.” Kara laughed nervously as she readjusted her glasses. Lena looked down at herself and shrugged.

“Well, I was feeling a little unsure about it until just now.” She turned to look around her and motioned to one of the waiters who swiftly disappeared behind a door, only to reappear instants later with a tray he placed in front of the two women silently. “Thank you, Joe.” He mumbled something and retreated. Kara’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her: It was a tray full of appetizers. Lena chuckled at Kara’s reaction. “You asked if there’d be food so I had them prepare a sampling for you.” Kara looked at Lena, smiled and bumped her shoulder.

“This is so thoughtful, thanks. We can share!” Kara's enthusiasm was contagious as she jumped up in place. Lena admired Kara's unabashedly excited tone as she offered Lena a shrimp, who took it and dipped it in a sweet sauce. They spent a few minutes sampling the food, Kara announcing with every new bite that _this_ one was her favorite, and Lena smiling and shaking her head at Kara. When the food was gone, Lena noticed Kara’s foot tapping in tune with the music.

“So Kara, where is your trusty notepad tonight?” Kara cleared her throat.

“I um, decided to leave it behind and just enjoy tonight.” Her face fell after a second as she panicked. “Oh no, unless you wanted me to like interview some people here or something. Shoot, I should’ve asked, I – um…” Lena put her hand on Kara’s forearm to stop her rambling. It worked brilliantly.

“Relax Kara, nothing of the sort, I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. I’m glad you think the same way.” Lena smiled and Kara’s worries vanished. But she was still acutely aware that Lena’s hand was still on her forearm. In that moment, Lena squeezed Kara’s arm a little and leaned in to whisper to her. “Do you wanna dance?” Kara’s words failed her. She just half nodded before Lena took her hand and led her to the small dance floor. Seeing Kara’s nervousness, Lena’s lips quirked up as she placed her other hand on Kara’s smaller back and swayed slowly, reading in Kara’s face all the emotions that were surging through her. Lena wanted to try something. She looked Kara straight in the eyes and dropped her tone an octave. “Do I make you nervous, Kara?” There it was. As if on cue, Lena saw Kara blush adorably. She smirked. Kara took a deep breath and held Lena’s gaze. Her eyes had an intensity to them that Lena hadn’t seen before. She liked it.

“You know you do.” Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat racing, almost as much as her own.

“If you want to, I can stop.” There was a glimmer of hesitancy in Lena’s eyes, even when she tried to hide it. Kara moved closer to Lena, her lips almost touching her ear.

“Does it look like I want you to stop?” Lena felt a shiver down her back as Kara’s breath tickled her ear. Her hand on Kara’s smaller back held tighter and Kara pressed her cheek against Lena’s as they swayed to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we all needed a little pick me up this week!   
> As always, thanks for all your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far.  
> Anything you'd like to see happening?


	6. Firecracker Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is like, the fluffiest episode ever.  
> As always, your comments and reviews make me smile, thanks!

Kara felt like she could live in this moment forever, feeling Lena’s hands on her as she moved with the slightest touch. The two women danced until Lena was whisked off to give a toast and a speech. All Kara could do was stare at her, fascinated by her energy and how she irradiated this _light_ that Kara had never seen in all her years in this planet. Kara didn’t hear the words, she just clapped with everyone else when it was over and her shoulders slumped when Lena walked off the stage and was engulfed by serious looking business people. This was stupid, _of course_ Lena had to engage in small talk with her guests, just because they had been dancing and having what Kara could only describe as a magical moment, didn’t mean that Lena was just going to brush off her responsibilities to stick to Kara for the rest of the night… right? Then why did it still bother her? Kara shook her head and looked around for another glass of champagne. Not because she wanted to drink, but just to find something to do. She found a quiet corner and sipped her drink as she watched the night unfold.

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?” Kara turned around so quickly, she was glad she had superstrength or she would’ve snapped her neck. A tall handsome man in a tailored tux was standing next to her. His smile made Kara uncomfortable and she couldn’t help but notice how his eyes roamed through her body. She visibly tensed and opened her mouth to respond, but he moved closer before she could say anything. “I’ll be happy to keep you company, I know how boring these parties can be. My name’s Michael.” He flashed his impossibly white teeth and leaned closer. “This is the part where you tell me your name, pretty girl.” She was too stunned to move, and just when her brain unfroze, she felt a warm hand on her hip pulling her gently away from the man.

“There you are, honey, I was looking all over for you.” Lena smiled reassuringly at Kara as her grip tightened on her waist. Kara’s face relaxed as she pulled closer to Lena who gave her the tiniest of winks before turning towards Michael with an icy glare. To his credit, he didn’t flinch. “Can we help you, Carlisle?” He threw his hands up in surrender as he sneered.

“Shoulda known you’d bring a bimbo to stroke your own… ego, Luthor.” He looked Kara up and down and whispered to her, “call me when you get tired of this frigid bitch, babe.” And he walked away, laughing.

Kara could sense Lena’s shoulders tense as a smile was frozen on her face. Kara took the hand that was resting on her waist and interlaced her fingers with it.

“C’mon, let’s go get some air.” Lena nodded tersely and followed Kara out the back door to a beautiful garden. Kara didn’t stop until they had reached a bench that seemed hidden from view. She sat down and pulled Lena down with her. After a few seconds, Lena sighed and put her head in her hands.

“I told you these things were tedious…” Kara wanted to reach out a hand and comfort her, but her hip was still tingling from where Lena had placed her hand and it made her nervous.

“You weren’t kidding. Who was that… _guy?”_ Lena straightened up.

“Michael Carlisle, his father owns an oil company and, well, his family and mine run in the same social circles so I’ve known him my entire life I guess.”

“Why is he such a…” Kara waved her hands around trying to find the right word.

“an asshole?” Lena lifted an eyebrow and Kara nodded. They chuckled. “He’s always been an entitled asshole, I try to make a point of not being in the same room as him but since Opal City is his town, tonight was unavoidable.” Kara cleared her throat.

“Thank you, by the way. For coming over when you did.” Lena turned to look at Kara and smiled, which made Kara blush. Lena reached over and placed her hand over Kara’s.

“Of course, anytime you need me to.” Lena’s thumb brushed the back of Kara’s hand and Kara lowered her eyes to see the motion. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she wasn’t sure what to do next, except cover Lena’s hand with her other hand and ghost over the knuckles with her fingertips. She could hear Lena’s breath catch but she was unable to meet her eyes. She bit her lip as she traced patterns on Lena’s hand and almost missed when Lena spoke again in a quiet whisper. “Kara?” Kara only hummed in response, not stopping her movements. Lena used her other hand to softly lift up Kara’s chin so that their eyes could meet. Lena’s gaze made Kara almost melt. It was soft, vulnerable and sparkling at the same time. The air around them seemed to be charged, expecting a current to run through it at any moment. Kara’s ears were filled with Lena’s rapid heart race matching hers. She broke first because she couldn’t help her eyes drift down to look at Lena’s inviting lips, slightly parted, as if waiting for her. Kara looked quickly back up to Lena’s eyes, but she knew that Lena had noticed. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she started to lean forward, her hand moving from Kara’s chin to rest on her cheek. Kara squeezed the hand that was already in hers and pulled it to rest on her waist. It all seemed to move impossibly slow, both women almost afraid of making a sudden move that would ruin the moment. Kara summoned all of her Supergirl confidence and brushed Lena’s stray hairs back behind her ear and curled her hand behind her neck. A second later, their lips brushed together. It was the lightest of touches but it almost disarmed Kara. They stayed impossibly close, their lips mere millimeters from each other, when Kara saw Lena’s lip quirk up a little and saw her brush her lip with the tip of her tongue. Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s neck just a bit as she pressed her lips to hers. This time the kiss was fuller, and when Lena parted her lips, Kara didn’t wait for permission and let her tongue delicately explore Lena’s mouth. She could taste the champagne and strawberries on Lena and lazily bit her lower lip. She heard Lena’s whimper and smiled into the kiss. They kissed like that, slowly, reverently exploring each other’s lips for a few minutes. When they came up for air, Lena’s eyes were glazed over as they took Kara in. Kara felt herself getting lost in that gaze, again, and welcomed it. The look of adoration, wonder, and attraction on Lena’s face was unlike anything Kara had ever experienced. And she knew Lena could see the same look reflected on her face, because Kara was utterly disarmed now. Lena gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before looking down, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“Wow, um…” She laughed, suddenly nervous. Kara echoed the sentiment.

“Yeah, wow is about right.” Lena was still absentmindedly stroking Kara’s cheek. She looked up at her, bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow.

“This is probably backwards, but would you like to have dinner with me, when we go back to National City?” Kara took Lena’s hand off of her cheek and kissed the back of it.

“I’d love to.” They smiled at each other, both a little shy and still reeling from their charged kissing. Lena took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Kara with her.

“I need to finish playing nice for a little while longer before it’s acceptable for me to leave. Do you um, is it ok if we fly back tonight in like an hour?” Kara nodded and smiled, still holding Lena’s hand. She squeezed it before giving Kara a light kiss on the lips and walking back to the party. Kara watched her leave and took a deep breath before following her, consciously keeping her feet on the ground, because she felt like floating right now.  

The rest of the party went by like a blur, and on the flight back to LCorp, Kara and Lena held hands and blushed every time their eyes met. Kara couldn’t explain what was happening, only that it felt really good to be holding this amazing woman’s hand. When they landed back on the roof of LCorp, Lena offered to have a driver take Kara home, but she waved it off, said her sister would pick her up. They said good bye with a hug and a light kiss on the cheek and as soon as Lena’s car cleared off the corner, Kara took off flying. She closed her eyes as she willed her body to fly faster, to try and make sense of all that had happened. Flying usually calmed her down but tonight it seemed to do the opposite. With every new turn, she felt her smile widen and her heart flutter faster as she replayed her evening with Lena. Kissing her had felt _so good_. Nothing, not even potstickers, had ever made her feel so happy and bubbly inside. And the best part about it was that she was pretty sure Lena felt the same way. Slowing down a little, she closed her eyes and concentrated to seek out the heartbeat she had suddenly memorized. Lena’s slow, steady heart was like a marching drum in her ears, it dictated her pace and she found her own heart mimicking the sound and slowing down. Kara touched down on her apartment, still listening to the steady heartbeat, when a sudden change in cadence made her stop and frown. What had made Lena’s heart race so fast? Was she in danger? Just as she was about to fly off towards her, her phone buzzed. She looked at it, puzzled, and smiled when she saw the ID. “Well that explains it, I guess…”  She grabbed the phone and buried her face on her pillow when she read the text.

_Would it be terribly cheesy of me to say that I miss you already?_

Kara let out a muffled scream as she reread the message over and over again. She fired off a response and quickly took off flying towards Alex’s apartment. She needed to vent to her sister.

_Not at all, I was just about to say I miss you, too. Can’t wait until tomorrow._

A few seconds later, she was whizzing through Alex’s window, completely oblivious to the fact that it was almost 1 am. She landed on the living room and strode towards Alex’s bedroom, not registering that the door was closed, which was unusual for Alex, before barging in and sitting on the bed. A lot happened in the next few seconds. Alex jumped up screaming, Kara screamed at the sight of a naked Alex, and when she heard a second startled scream and the distinct noise of a gun being cocked and turned around to see an equally naked Maggie holding a gun, Kara fell to the floor with a loud thump.

“MAGGIE PUT THE GUN DOWN!”

“WHAT THE _HELL?!?!”_

“EWWWWW ALEX CLOTHES!!!!”

All three women stopped for a second. Kara was on the floor scrunching her eyes closed. Alex climbed on the bed toward Maggie, who dropped her gun and looked at her in complete shock.

“Why the _fuck_ is Supergirl strolling into your bedroom at 1 am?” Maggie crossed her arms across her chest and when she realized she was naked, she angrily picked up her shirt from the floor and put it on, while glaring at Alex, who was using her blanked to cover herself. She was looking from Maggie to Kara, unable to say anything. Kara took a deep breath and stood up. She turned and glanced at Alex, who shrugged at her, basically saying _it’s your choice._ She then looked at Maggie and spoke softly.

“I’m… I’m Kara.” She threw her arms out to the sides and let them fall. Maggie’s mind was racing. She sat down on the edge of the bed as the reality started to dawn on her. She looked from Kara to Alex and back, nodding to herself.

“That makes a lot of sense… Wow. Um, I don’t – I don’t know what else to say.” Kara was grateful it was so dark, because she was blushing.

“You don’t have to say anything I’m – uh – I’m sorry I scared you both, I was just happy and wanted to talk to my sister about my night and it didn’t – um, I didn’t think to check that you were alone, Alex, sorry. I’ll, um, I’ll go and we can talk tomorrow.” She started to leave, before Maggie groaned as she flopped back on the bed.

“Waaait, you’re here already and it’s pretty obvious this couldn’t wait until the morning, and I guess it’s safe to say neither one of us is going back to sleep anytime soon so, um, give us a second to get… decent?” Kara chuckled in agreement and closed the bedroom door behind her. She made some coffee as a peace offering and flopped on the couch while Alex and Maggie got dressed. She felt a little awkward about Maggie knowing her secret, but she knew that if Alex trusted her, so could she. She was also immensely happy that the two of them had finally ehem, worked out their issues. A few minutes later, Alex emerged from her bedroom, threw a sideways glance at Kara and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining her on the couch. Kara started to apologize again, but Alex put up her hand to quiet her.

“Stop, you’re sorry, I know, I’m a little _mortified_ that you saw um, _that_ , but let’s just keep going ok?” Kara exhaled and nodded. “So, what was so urgent that you had to burst in here so late? You haven’t done that since your sophomore year at college when you walked in on your roommate and her boyfriend doing it on your bed.” Kara put her hands over her eyes.

“Ew, ew , ew please don’t remind me of that, it was _so gross.”_ Alex laughed.

“You kinda owed me for that, so, what’s up?” She sipped her coffee and waited. Kara hugged a throw pillow as she bit her lip. It suddenly seemed stupid.

“LenaandIkissedtonight.” Alex spoke fluent Nervous Karaese, but it still took her a moment to register what her sister was saying. She put her cup down and straightened up.

“Wait, wait, wait, you and _Lena Luthor_???? Where? How? What???” Kara hugged the pillow tighter as her face split into a huge smile again. She started recounting her night to Alex, and at some point, Maggie poked her head out of the door and Kara beckoned her over. They spent the next hour going over every detail of the night, Alex and Maggie gently teasing Kara about how PG they had behaved.

“So now we have a date tomorrow or, well, today more accurately and I have noooo idea what to do.” Maggie refilled her coffee and snuggled closer to Alex before speaking.

“Where is she taking you?” Kara’s eyes flew wide open.

“Oh Rao, I don’t know! We never, I mean, she didn’t say where, she just said dinner and I said ok and that was it.” Alex and Maggie laughed, shaking their heads.

“Well, don’t worry about what to do or what to wear until you know where she’s taking you. But Maggie and I can help you pick out some outfits so you’re ready for whatever comes.” Kara exhaled, relieved. She suddenly lunged forward and embraced the two women fiercely. Maggie was stunned, but hugged Kara back all the same.

“Thank you, guys.” She clapped her hands. “I’m gonna go now, try to get some sleep or reenergize. Alex, I’ll text you later?” Alex smiled.

“Of course.” She waved and with an awkward glance at Maggie, she flew back out the window.

* * *

 

At 9 am promptly, she showed up at LCorp. Linda greeted her warmly, really, it was impossible to _not_ like Kara, and offered her a donut. Kara took it with a delighted smile and thanked her.

“Ms. Luthor was rushed to a meeting this morning,” she leaned forward, “a _confidential_ meeting, so she said for you to just make yourself at home in her office in the meantime.” She smiled at Kara, who smiled back and took a deep breath before walking into Lena’s office. Once the doors were closed behind her, Kara felt her breath catch on her throat. Lena’s perfume lingered in the air and it made Kara’s heart race. She swept over the office, noting the careful placement of everything on the desk and the light breeze that came in through the slightly opened balcony door. Her eyes focused on the coffee table in front of the couch, Kara’s unofficial office for the week. There was a single delicate sunflower in a lavender vase, with a note under it. Kara was drawn to it and sat down in awe to admire the flower. It wasn’t as big as the sunflowers Kara was used to, and even though she didn’t know much about plants, she knew she had never seen this particular species of sunflower, ever. The center was almost black, and it tickled Kara’s fingertips as she delicately ran them over it. The petals were big and still covered in a light mist, as if someone had personally sprayed it just this morning. The _colors_ were what Kara loved most. At the center, it was a deep red, almost crimson that started to extend towards the tips of the petals, changing to shades of red, orange and finally bright yellow at the tips. If she squinted her eyes, it almost reminded her of the red sun back in Krypton. A tear almost escaped her as she made the connection. She finally noticed the handwritten note next to the vase. With a smile, she picked it up.

_This is called a dwarf firecracker sunflower. It took me almost a month to successfully breed one in my greenhouse. I saw it this morning and it instantly reminded me of you. Perhaps because it is bright and radiant, as your smile, while also unassuming._

_Can’t wait to see that smile, again._

_xo – L_

Kara wasn’t sure how she was ever going to feel calm and collected, again. Her heart was almost exploding and she felt her temperature rise, which was a big feat considering her body wasn’t affected by temperature changes. She let her eyes wander over Lena’s handwriting. It was neat and flourished, and her f’s were so delicately curved that Kara had a newfound admiration for calligraphy. Kara was touched by how well Lena seemed to know her. Maybe even more because this was _Kara Danvers_ that Lena was talking about. Not Supergirl. And no one had made Kara Danvers feel this special before. She knew that if she wanted things to work out with Lena, she would have to share her secret with her, sooner rather than later. She was surprised at how okay she was by that idea. This wasn’t as nerve-racking as telling Lucy, or finding out Miss Grant had figured it out on her own. She wanted to be the one to tell Lena, not because she _had_ to, but because she _wanted_ to. She knew Alex would not be happy about this, but ultimately, it was her decision, not the DEO’s.

She folded the note and put it in her planner so it wouldn’t get wrinkled in the mess that was her purse. She carefully set the vase aside so she wouldn’t accidentally knock it over, and forced herself to start working. It worked, but she couldn’t help smiling throughout the entire morning.

It was almost 1 o’clock and Lena was still held up in her meeting. Once, Kara had given into temptation and used her x-ray vision to locate Lena in a boardroom a few doors down. She had felt bad about eavesdropping on a confidential meeting, so she had blocked all sound and just concentrated on unashamedly _staring_ at Lena. It wasn’t creepy, right? When she started to feel weird, she put her glasses back on and focused on the computer in front of her. A few minutes later, that heartbeat that was so ingrained in her senses now, started to get closer. Kara took a few deep breaths to steady herself, but when Lena opened the door and smiled so _openly_ at her, it didn’t work. Kara waited until Lena had closed the door behind her before walking closer to her and feeling her body give an automatic response to the woman in front of her. She cupped both of Lena’s cheeks and kissed her. If Lena was taken aback by it, it disappeared quickly, as she surrendered to Kara’s lips and held her by the waist. The kiss was over before Kara could let her body take over any further, and both women were slightly out of breath when they parted. Lena chuckled.

“That just made up for the crappy morning I had.” Kara laughed and held her hand to guide her to the couch.

“Thank you, for this.” She gestured towards the vase. Lena shrugged it off, but Kara moved closer and squeezed her hands until Lena looked at her. “No, don’t just wave it off. It means a lot to me and I want you to know that.” She smiled as she saw Lena blush. “You look adorable when you do that, you know that?” She leaned over and kissed the corner of Lena’s lips.

“Hey, that’s my line…”, Lena murmured. Lena’s phone buzzed and both women jumped. Lena straightened up to answer the phone. She hung up and turned with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it seems like everything is falling apart around here today, I have to go.” Kara suddenly remembered the _other_ reason she was here.

“What happened?” Lena was typing a response to a text and motioned vaguely.

“Our IT team has been having some problems with some attempted hackings and now they want to present a new system to improve our security.” She looked at Kara and smiled. “But don’t worry, I’ll be done for our dinner.” Kara’s heart skipped. “There’s an Italian restaurant called Alfresco, about 10 minutes from here. Shall we say, 7? I’ll call and make a reservation.”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you there.” And with a light kiss to Kara’s cheek, Lena was out the door again.

Kara quickly sent Alex a text telling her about the hacking situation and also the dating situation. Alex asked her to get to the DEO for an update. Kara packed her things and carefully grabbed the vase. She walked out and said goodbye to Linda before turning towards the stairs and flying off to drop everything at home before going to the DEO. She flew slower than she normally did because she didn’t want her beautiful sunflower to wilt.

At the DEO, Hank was debriefing a team of operatives plus Supergirl about the recent attacks.

“From all the information we have managed to gather, we know that Miss Luthor is the target of an organization that wants to either kidnap her or downright kill her. It does not seem to link back to Lex Luthor in prison, but we have intercepted some concerning messages that lead us to believe that some alien activity is involved.” Kara was trying not to focus on the killing part, so she crossed her arms and stepped forward, wanting to sound a little braver than she felt.

“How do you know that?” Hank looked at Winn and nodded for him to continue. Winn straightened up.

“Well, I was tracking the code that they were using to hack into the systems, and I _realized_ that some of the code was off, right? Like, usually a hacker would use a specific pattern to trace throughout the systems but this one was completely random, and I couldn’t find a way to decipher it, until I decided to try something like, way out there, because normally I wouldn’t think of it, but since this is the DEO and we’re talking about stuff that,” Hank cleared his throat louder than necessary. Winn looked down, dejected. “Right, ok, right to the point then, basically they’re using Trombusian alphabet to code their hackings.” Hank stepped up.

“As you all remember, Trombus is known for their weaponry, so it goes without saying that whoever is planning this attack is very dangerous. Supergirl.” She looked right at him. “I need you to be on high alert, the last thing we need is an alien attack on a Luthor.” She nodded seriously.

The meeting continued as they discussed the different possible weapons they could be using and Kara was feeling fainter by the second. All she wanted to do was fly back and not leave Lena’s sight. Alex sidled over to her and motioned for her to follow her to the training area. When they were alone, Alex turned to Kara with concern in her eyes.

“How you doing?” Kara sat down on the edge of the fighting ring.

“Worried, mostly…” Alex put an arm around her sister.

“We’ll get them. You know we always find a way.” Kara nodded.

“I know, but I still can’t help worrying, you know? Um, Alex, there’s something, something I’ve been thinking about… um, I want to tell Lena about Supergirl.” As she expected, Alex’s tone was harsh.

“Kara…” Kara shook her head.

“I know, I know what you’re gonna say Alex, and I get it, we’ve been through this before. But… I really like Lena and – and I want to _try_ to have something real with her because I’ve never felt like this with anyone else, and I don’t want to lie to her, Alex. I know you don’t trust her, but I do. So can you please, please just back me up on this?” Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her baby sister. Her voice was low when she spoke again.

“Ok.” Kara wasn’t sure she heard her right.

“Ok? That’s it? Wow, I thought I was going to have to fight a little harder over this.” Alex chuckled and shook her head.

“You’re right. We’ve been through this before and you know what I think about that, but I will always back you up, sis. And I can see how strongly you feel about her, so I won’t fight you. I trust your judgement.” She squinted. “This time.” Kara embraced her and whispered a thank you that enveloped more than just those two words. They stayed like that for a while, until Alex’s phone beeped and Kara jumped out.

“Is it 7? SHOOT I’M LATE!” And with that she was flying out of the DEO, breaking the sound barrier trying to get home to speedchange before getting to the restaurant. Hopefully, she’d only be a couple minutes late. On her way home, she heard a scream that stopped her in her tracks. It was Lena.


	7. Confessions by dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a(n early) Christmas miracle! I HATE ending a chapter on a cliffhanger, although sometimes it's necessary. So suffer no more :)   
> A massive thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos, you're incredible! Only 3 more chapters left, are you ready for a SuperCorp Christmas???

A million thoughts raced through Kara’s mind in the few seconds it took her to locate Lena, right in the restaurant where they were supposed to have had their first date. She was cowering behind the bar while three armed men were yelling indistinctly. Kara rushed through the broken window to stand in front of the bar, facing the perpetrators. They were wearing some sort of weird solid black armor and held some strange _alien looking_ weapons, which made Kara feel uneasy. She struck her most menacing Supergirl pose and saw one of the men flinch.

“Enough! Put your guns down!” The man in the middle cocked his head but kept his gun pointed at Kara. He fired and Kara got hit in the middle of the chest with a sonic wave that made her ears ring. She faltered and fell to the ground, hearing the man laugh.

“All right Lena Luthor, come out with your hands up and we’ll keep this nice and quiet.” Kara wanted to shout, to stand up, but the impact had taken all the air out of her lungs. When she saw Lena stand up behind the bar, head held high and back straight, Kara found the last bit of her strength and made a last minute decision. She knew she couldn’t beat these guys today, but she could keep Lena safe. Using a burst of superspeed she hoped would be enough, she caught Lena and flew off with her, avoiding the shots that rang behind her. She clicked her earpiece and told Alex what had happened.

“Got it, Supergirl, you made the right call. Get Lena somewhere safe and stay with her while we assess the threat.” Kara agreed and flew slower, trying to decide where to go. She looked down at Lena, who had her eyes shut.

“Miss Luthor, I need to get you to safety, any ideas?” Lena swallowed hard and kept her eyes shut.

“My townhouse, east of the city.” Kara nodded and headed that way. With Lena’s guidance, they arrived there shortly after. Lena stumbled a little when Kara set her down, straightened her skirt and took a deep breath before looking up at Supergirl. “Thank you, for saving my life Supergirl. Again.” Kara offered a little smile.

“It’s no problem Miss Luthor, I’m going to check the perimeter real quick, ok?” With that, Kara flew off to circle the house. There was no need, not really, but she needed a few seconds to calm herself down and allow herself some time to process what had just happened. Being faced with the possibility that Lena could’ve died had shaken Kara more than she realized. As she flew around, she felt the tears stinging. She stopped midair when her phone buzzed. She saw the caller ID and flew a little higher just to be safe. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice.

“Hi, Lena, are you ok? Um, I’m just getting to the restaurant…” Kara closed her eyes at the lie. She hated doing this. Lena’s voice wavered.

“I don’t know how to answer that, really, I’m physically ok but there was an … incident when I got to the restaurant and well, it’s a little hard to explain, I don’t really want to be alone right now, so would you mind coming over?”

“Of course, just, um, text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kara hung up and started thinking about what to do. Supergirl had to make a quick exit, soon. She waited until Lena’s text came through before flying back down. Lena was sitting on the couch; she had already changed out of the pale green dress into a more comfortable outfit. She was cradling a glass of white wine in her hand.

“Everything looks good, Miss Luthor.” Lena offered a tired smile. “I have to go back to investigate what happened, are you ok staying here by yourself?”

“Uh, yes, I um, my – eh, someone’s coming over shortly to keep me company.” Lena smiled despite herself, and Kara felt her heart flutter. She kept her face impassive as she nodded and flew off. She went home to change before flying back to Lena’s. She stopped a few streets away and walked the rest of the way. When Lena answered the door, she flung her arms around Kara, shaking a little. Kara held her there and whispered words of comfort. When they were settled back on the couch, Kara took both of Lena’s hands in hers.

“Are you ok, Lena?” Lena smiled, bit her lip and shook her head as she told Kara what had happened at the restaurant. Her voice broke when she got to the end, and she took a sip of her wine before continuing.

“You know, being a Luthor, you’d think I would be used to threats and attempts on my life, but it’s still scary and I feel helpless and I _hate_ that feeling.” Kara caressed the back of her hand with her thumb.

“I can only imagine how scary it is, but don’t worry, you’ll be ok.”

“Supergirl was there, and she got hit, and if she can’t fend them off, who can?” Kara sighed.

“She’s been hit before, I’m sure it’s just the incentive she needs to fight even harder to stop them.” Kara saw Lena fight off a yawn. “You should rest, Lena. It’s been a very hard night for you.” Lena looked down at the floor and spoke in barely a whisper.

“Would you stay with me?” She looked up at Kara with an open vulnerability Kara had never seen in her before. She ran her thumb under Lena’s eyes and cupped her cheek.

“Of course.” With that, Kara stood up and held her hand out for Lena, who led her to the main bedroom and offered her some clothes to sleep in. Kara took them and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Lena was already laying on one side of the bed, her knees up to her chest. Kara went around the bed and laid beside her. Lena was facing away from her, so Kara moved closer until she was almost flush against her, one hand hovering over Lena’s hip. “Is this ok?” Her voice trembled a little. Lena took Kara’s hand from over her hip and pulled it over her stomach, as she snuggled closer into Kara.

“Now it’s ok.” And with a sigh, Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat steady as she drifted off to sleep. Kara stayed awake, battling with all the emotions that were dying to burst out of her. She focused on drawing little circles with her hand on Lena’s stomach and breathing in her shampoo. After an hour or so, she slept.

* * *

 

Kara woke up to sunlight on her face. It was her favorite way to wake up. She was confused for an instant about her strange surroundings and her heart almost left her chest when she looked down and saw a sleeping Lena snuggled against the crook of her arm. They had apparently moved during the night, and Kara was now on her back being pinned down by Lena’s arm casually draped over her hip and with one leg over hers. Her body tensed up at the intimacy of the moment, but when Lena snuggled closer and mumbled something in her sleep, Kara relaxed. She let her hand explore Lena’s back in rhythmic motions, careful not to startle her. After a few minutes, sleepy eyes traveled up to meet hers and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning, snuggles.” Lena chuckled and hid her head under Kara’s side.

“Yeah, I didn’t know I did that.” Kara shrugged.

“It’s ok, it… it feels nice.” Lena looked back up, and nodded. She gave Kara a light kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, thanks for staying with me.” She was hovering over Kara, who was still running her hand absentmindedly over Lena’s back.

“Anytime.” She smiled and leaned forward to capture Lena’s lips once more. Lena’s tongue was softly exploring her mouth and it felt amazing. With a final bite to Kara’s lower lip, Lena pulled back and exhaled.

“We didn’t have a dinner date, so how about breakfast?” Kara’s stomach rumbled and she turned a bright shade of red. Lena laughed and cupped her cheek. “I’ll take that as a yes.” And with that, she stood up and went towards the kitchen. Kara groaned and stood up to follow.

Lena was already taking out ingredients and setting them up next to the stove. When Kara arrived, she pointed towards the coffee maker and Lena nodded. While Lena cooked, Kara made the coffee and set the table.

“That smells amazing!” Kara rested her head on her hands as she watched Lena deftly flip a pancake in the air. She put a big plate of pancakes and bacon on the table as she sat on the stool opposite to Kara.

After they had eaten, Lena suggested they take their coffee to the back porch, which overlooked a small garden. They sat on the soft couch there and Kara turned to face Lena.

“Listen, um, there’s something I want to tell you.” Lena put her coffee mug down and gave Kara her full attention. She clasped her hands together and Kara noticed the apprehension on her face. She was quick to cover Lena’s fidgeting hands with hers. “It’s nothing bad, Lena, just… um.” She took a deep breath, Lena waited patiently for Kara to continue, even though her insides were churning. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot and um, I think you know, I mean it’s no secret really, not _now_ especially, after – ugh.” Another deep breath, a smile. “I like you, Lena. Like, a lot, and getting to spend time with you and getting to know you has been incredible and well, you’re a really great kisser.” She chuckled and blushed. Lena’s smile was encouraging, although to be honest, she had no idea where Kara was going with this. “And I want to keep… doing that, to keep spending time with you and figuring out what this is, but to do that, I need to be honest with you, you deserve at least that much from me. I, um, what I’m about to tell you is something that I don’t share lightly and I’m doing it because I trust you with it. I, uh…” She took her glasses off and offered a small smile. “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena didn’t seem to register the big reveal for a second. She was looking at Kara as the realization dawned on her. Kara couldn’t read the expression on Lena’s face and it made her want to fly off instantly, but she resisted the urge. After what felt like forever (it was 30 seconds, max), Lena leaned forward and brushed her palm on Kara’s cheek. Kara’s eyes closed at the tender touch and she shuddered. An instant later, she felt Lena’s lips on hers. It was an impossibly soft and tender kiss that brought tears to Kara’s eyes. When they parted, Lena stayed close to Kara and waited until their eyes locked.

“Thank you for saving my life so often.” Kara grinned. Lena leaned back again, retaking Kara’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “and thank you for trusting me with this, it means a lot to me that you think so highly of me.” Kara mumbled an “of course” as she squeezed Lena’s hand. Lena’s lip quirked up as she looked at Kara curiously. It made her nervous. “So, last night… when I called you, you were… what? Floating above my house?” Kara laughed and blushed.

“Something like that… sorry I lied to you, I didn’t want to tell you last night and add on to the stress.” Lena waved the apology off with her hand.

“You’ve set the record straight now, everything’s fine. It, um, it’s gonna take me a little time to get used to this, but I want you to know that it… it doesn’t change how I feel, about you, Kara. What you said, that you um, that you like me. I feel the same way, and I have since I first saw you walk into my office with Clark Kent. And um, I’d also like to see where this takes us, even if we sometimes get interrupted by some _super_ business.” She smiled and Kara felt like floating. Instead, she opened her arms and embraced Lena. Without moving away, Kara spoke against Lena’s shoulder.

“I guess this is as good a time as any to ask you to spend Christmas with me?” Lena leaned back to look at Kara and make sure she heard her correctly. “You can’t spend Christmas alone, Lena. And I’m having my sister and my friends over and well, I’d really like you to be there too since we’re… dating now? Even if we haven’t technically been on a date yet.” She chuckled.

“The date part we can fix and have dinner today, yes?” Kara nodded. “And… I’d love to spend Christmas with you, Kara. It sounds perfect.” Kara’s phone rang through the house, and she winced as she apologized to Lena and ran to answer. It was Alex.

“Hey Kara, we’ve made some progress with the weapon analysis, we need you to come in.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Kara turned back to Lena.

“That was, um… my sister, they are working on figuring out who is after you and I need to go help.”

“ _They?_ ” Kara sighed.

“It’s… a whole other conversation we need to have, and we will, I promise. Tonight.” She smiled at Lena. “Are you gonna be ok staying here? I can ask a few agents to stand guard outside.” Lena waved it off.

“No one knows about this place, it’s under a different name, I’ll be fine. Just keep me updated, yeah?” Kara nodded.

“Absolutely.” She leaned down and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead before flying off towards the DEO.

* * *

 

At the DEO, Kara heard Winn go off about the weapons and countermeasures and was at ease when he said they’d work on some sort of device to help Kara absorb the blows without it affecting her. She took Alex by the arm and the sisters went to the training area to talk.  Alex put her hands on her hips as she waited for Kara to speak.

“So I told Lena I was Supergirl today.” Alex was immediately by her side with a concerned look on her face. “She took it really well, we talked and, we have a date tonight, again. Hopefully this one won’t end before it starts because of stupid alien kidnappers.” She exhaled.

“I’m glad it worked out well, Kara.  Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah, well, yes, and no. I mean I certainly feel lighter knowing I don’t have to lie to her again. But I also know this puts her in a lot more danger than before, so I need to be extra careful and take care of this threat as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry, we will, Vasquez is tracking the sound emissions from the gun they used on you and Winn and the team are working on that protective armor thingy for you, we’ll be ready.” She nudged Kara playfully. “So what about this date tonight?” Kara blushed and covered her face with her hands as she made a low rumbling noise.

“I don’t knoooooow. I kinda want it to be somewhere quiet, where we can talk without the chance of being overheard, you know? But where do I take someone like Lena Luthor?”

“I’m sure she’s wondering the same thing about Supergirl… just, you know her, Kara, and you need to relax and you’ll come up with the right plan.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. So… are we gonna talk about Maggie?” Alex pushed her harder, and Kara humored her by stumbling over, laughing.

“Shut uuuup! We talked, we went out, and we’re taking it slow, you know after…. After we got a little carried away as you witnessed the other night.” They chuckled.

“I’m happy for you guys, Alex. You deserve to have someone like her in your life.” Alex sighed.

“Thanks, sis. Oh, speaking of, Maggie offered to cook for Christmas!” Kara’s mouth fell open.

“Whaaaaaat!?”

“Yeah, I was telling her how we were going to have Chinese for Christmas and she like, _flipped_ and said no way, that she’d cook the whole Christmas dinner and everything, and to sort of take it as her present to us Danvers sisters.” Kara hummed.

“Hmmmmmmm I love her already.” Alex smacked her arm.

“Hey, back off Supergirl!” Kara rubbed her arm with an exaggerated hurt expression. "Oh shut up you big alien baby." Alex put one arm around Kara as they laughed.

* * *

 

_My turn to pick the place for dinner, be ready at 7 and I’ll pick you up!_

Lena smiled at Kara’s text, sent her reply and then leaned back on the chair in her home office. She had been manning LCorp from home all day and while it had been exhausting, it felt good to focus on something other than the present threat against her wellbeing. She closed her eyes and remembered the wonderful morning she had spent with Kara. Waking up in those strong arms had felt insanely good, and also, weird. Lena wasn’t the type to crave that physical affection, probably because of her upbringing, and with her former partners it had taken her a long time to get comfortable enough to let them sleep over or even hold her for a long period of time. But with Kara it seemed like the rulebook was out the window from the start. She craved Kara’s presence and her touch. It had felt so natural last night to sleep in the safety of Kara’s embrace, and she hadn’t woken up once at night to pull away. She already thought Kara was extremely special and definitely one of a kind before she had confessed to being Supergirl. Supergirl. It made Lena smile and feel this surge of pride and power at the thought of knowing _Supergirl_ was smitten by her. Well, Kara, actually. It felt weird and she knew they were one and the same, but the Supergirl persona was the front, underneath it was all Kara. And that was who she was fascinated with. Of course she wanted to know all about Supergirl and where she had come from, but that was secondary to getting to know Kara and making her smile in that way that made Lena believe in complete happiness. She was restless, thinking about their date. And as it so often happens, 7 o’clock rolled around faster than Lena wanted it to. She still didn’t feel ready and she hadn’t been able to calm her nerves all afternoon. It was crazy, really, they had slept in each other’s arms not 15 hours ago, and it’s not like they hadn’t kissed before… but something about this being their _real_ first date made Lena feel anxious. This was it. Both of them without pretense. The doorbell rang and Lena almost jumped out of her skin. She walked as slow as she could towards the door and opened it to find a smiling Kara. She hugged her and marveled at how perfectly they fit in each other’s arms.

“So, I know you don’t like flying too much, but I was wondering if you could indulge me?” Kara opened her arms towards Lena, who smiled before stepping up to her.

“I think I can come around to this way of flying.” Kara held her firmly by the waist as Lena put her arms around her neck. Slowly, Kara floated up, adjusting her grip on Lena and letting her get comfortable.

“It’s a short ride, I promise.” And with a smile, Kara zoomed off, careful not to fly too fast. After a few minutes, they touched down on a mountain top at the edge of National City. It was farther up than hikers usually got, and the place was surrounded by wild flowers and a slow rustle of dry leaves. Lena’s breath caught in her throat as she looked around. From this height, they could see all of the city sprawling beneath them, lights tinkling in the distance. Above, a canopy of stars shone brightly. She was mostly marveled by the flowers, and stepped closer to inspect the purple and orange blooms. Kara stood back and was happy watching Lena examine their surroundings. This was the biggest reason why she had chosen this place. She crouched next to Lena and her heart fluttered.

“These are beautiful, I had no idea they grew wild around here, I’ve only ever seen them in greenhouses.”

“If you weren’t such a successful CEO, I’d recommend a career in Botany.” Kara lit up when she heard Lena’s laugh, so full and unabashed. She held her hand and straightened up, then led Lena to a rustic wooden table already laid out with food and a bottle of wine. They sat on the rough bench that Kara had covered with cushions.

“I’ve always loved plants and gardening, it gave me something I could do as a kid that didn’t have anything to do with being a Luthor, you know?” Lena shrugged as she played with their interlaced fingers. “Flowers don’t grow because you throw money on them, they make you work for it and I’ve always liked that.” Kara nodded and smiled.

“Painting makes me feel like that.” She sighed. “It was hard when… when I first got here, everything was so _difficult_ to control. And when Eliza – my foster mother – led me to the backyard where there was an easel and some watercolors and told me to just focus on the strokes, it _worked._ ” Lena looked at Kara and nodded thoughtfully.

“It must have been rough for you, growing up.” Kara let out a long breath.

“It was. I had a hard time adjusting and trying to fit in. If I’m being honest, it still is difficult from time to time. But I’m very lucky to have people around me who care about me and help me out when I need it.” She smiled.

“Like me?” Lena didn’t mean it to be a question, she wanted it to be a statement, but her nerves got the best of her in the end. Kara turned Lena’s head to face her and her lip quirked up.

“Absolutely.” Lena blushed as Kara leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. They were gazing at each other lovingly, when Kara’s stomach decided to make itself known. Lena covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh, but it didn’t work too well. Kara just looked dejected. “Sorry… ugh, it’s just that flying burns a lot of calories and I haven’t eaten in like… 5 hours. I'm sorry my stomach keeps sabotaging our moments.” Lena stopped her with a light kiss and then started to unpack the takeout Kara had provided. Meanwhile, Kara poured the wine.

“So I guess your metabolism works differently than… well, than mine.” Kara nodded with a mouth full of fried rice. “It makes sense… I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.” Kara shrugged.

“People don’t tend to notice me that much when I’m just Kara Danvers, CatCo employee, so I can get away with eating like, 3 lunches sometimes.” She laughed, but Lena put her food down and turned. When she saw the intensity and seriousness of Lena’s glare, Kara’s laugh died in her throat. Lena's voice was tender but firm.

“You’re not _just_ Kara Danvers, you know that, right? I mean, with that you’re implying that Kara Danvers is nothing but ordinary, when actually, she’s incredible, _you’re_ incredible, Kara. And that’s not the super in you, it’s who you are.” She cupped Kara’s cheek and her expression softened. “Personally, I think Kara Danvers is the most amazing girl there is and ever since I met you, Kara, I have always _seen_ you, because you, you are wonderful.” Kara was fighting back tears as Lena was still softly stroking her cheek. She didn’t know what to say.

“Lena, I – I don’t…” She pressed her thumb to Kara’s mouth.

“Don’t say anything, Kara, just kiss me.” Strong arms went around Lena’s neck as Kara did just that. Lena grabbed Kara by the waist to pull her closer and they kissed slowly at first, then fiercely, conveying everything they were feeling through the touch of their hands and the intensity of their kiss. For the first time since she had arrived on Earth, Kara felt more powerful as herself, than as Supergirl. And with Lena Luthor by her side, there was nothing Kara Danvers couldn’t do.


	8. Christmas Cookie Decorating Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you that wanted more Alex/Maggie! Also, I tried to write an action scene and... well, I sucked so it's not part of the chapter.   
> Let me know what you think :)

Kara woke up early, even though it was a Saturday, and stretched lazily as she remembered her dream. She had been in Krypton, but not with her family. She’d been there with Lena, showing her where she grew up and all the places she loved the most, especially the big Oregus Plant her Aunt Astra loved so much. It was a huge potted plant that was in the middle of the kitchen, with five pointy petals. Kara remembered seeing Astra pluck juice from the plant to cook with, and how it made everything taste much sweeter. In her dream, Lena snuck close to the plant and stroked it with reverence before tasting the nectar. Then she’d turned around towards Kara with a smirk on her face as she offered her some of it from her fingertips and Kara had licked it and… well, then she woke up. Kara stood up in bed suddenly. She’d gotten an idea for a Christmas present for Lena and she wanted to get started right away.

A few hours later, when she was satisfied with the results, she called Alex. She wanted to drop by her apartment, but after the last time she’d learned it was better to call ahead. Alex answered on the first ring and from the background noise, Kara could tell she was at the DEO.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?”

“Not much, I wanted to see you and like hang out… What are you doing at the DEO, I thought you had the day off?” Alex huffed.

“The sonic blocking device for your suit is finished and so we’re trying to locate these Trombusians before they get a chance to attack again.”

“Do you need me to come in?”

“No, there’s nothing you can do here until we actually find them, but be on alert in case we do.”

“Got it.”

“Oh and um, if there’s no Alien Ass-kicking tonight, um, Maggie wanted me to ask you to come over to my place, ask Lena if she wants to come, too.”

“What, like, like a double date?” Alex chuckled.

“No, _God no,_ Maggie has a surprise and I’m sure she’d rather tell you herself.” Kara’s tone turned serious.

“Alex you’re not getting married, are you?” Alex snorted. “Because it’s waaaaay too soon, Alex, and Eliza would _kill_ you if you got married and she hadn’t even _met_ Maggie.”

“Relaaax Kara, no one’s getting married… Just, stop being so nosy and show up tonight around 8 with Lena, ok?” Kara let out a breath.

“Yes ma’am, will do.”

“Dork. Bye.” Kara settled into the couch as she grinned. She quickly dialed Lena to ask her about her plans, but the call was rejected, twice. In an instant, a million thoughts crossed through her mind, the first and foremost, that Lena was in danger. She listened for that special heartbeat and found it strong and steady, so she relaxed a bit. But… then why was Lena rejecting her call? Oh Rao, this was about Supergirl, wasn’t it? She’d said she was fine with it but in the light of day, maybe Lena was having second thoughts? Their date had been amazing and they’d talked and Kara had told Lena about the DEO and her family and… oh no, it had been too much for a first date. It had been too intense, and damn it, Kara had messed up, what could she do now? This was going to be horr- _bzzz bzzz._ Her phone startled her as a message came through.

_Sorry, I’m on a conference call so can’t answer, text me?_

Kara closed her eyes and exhaled. Then laughed as her nerves settled.

_Are you free tonight? My sister invited us to her place, 8ish. Well, actually, Maggie invited us, says she has a surprise._

_Sounds fun, should I bring anything? Other than the most beautiful date (:_

Kara grabbed the cushion from behind her and buried her face in it. She let out a muffled squeal.

_Beer is always a safe bet with those two. And… actually, I’ll be the one with the most beautiful date._

She bit her lip and felt her blush intensify.

_Let’s agree to disagree, Ms. Danvers. Pick me up tonight from LCorp?_

_Perfect!_

_Yes, you are. xx_

Kara almost ripped the cushion from grabbing onto it so hard.

* * *

 

Since she was not needed at the DEO, Kara decided to start outlining her article on Lena. She knew it was going to be hard to stay objective, but she also knew that she could do it. After a phone pep talk from James and another one from Kal-El, she was determined to get this right. The interview part was easy because she had already transcribed all her conversations with Lena on the subject. But the article was giving her trouble. Every time she finished a paragraph and reread it, she had to go back and delete some unnecessary adjectives or sentences that focused more on just how _awesome_ and _incredible_ Lena Luthor was, and not on what, you know, the CEO of a major corporation was about. She thanked Rao for her superspeed, because without it, she was sure it would’ve taken her probably twice as many hours as it took to finish the first draft. She saved it and closed her laptop. It was almost dusk, so after checking in with Alex again, she decided to fly around for a bit and clear her head, maybe stop some petty crimes.

Three small fires and a pile-up later, Kara was back in her apartment, showered and ready for whatever Maggie had planned for the evening. She picked up two six-packs of Alex’s favorite beer on the way to LCorp and was knocking on Lena’s door a few minutes before 8. The floor was deserted, the only light coming from Lena’s office. When she walked in, Lena was already gathering up her things and putting them in her purse. Her face lit up when she saw Kara walking towards her with a shy smile on her face. Lena went around her desk, circled Kara’s neck with her arms and pulled her into a soft kiss. Kara almost dropped the beers at wanting to hold onto Lena and pull her closer.

“Hey you…” Lena’s voice was a little hoarse, and Kara imagined she’d been on various calls all day. Lena reached out for Kara’s hand.

“Hi… ready to go?” Kara turned towards the balcony, but Lena held her ground. Kara looked back, confused.

“What’s wrong? It’ll be a lot faster if we just fly there…” Lena chuckled.

“I know, but, you just got here and I haven’t seen you all day.” She took the beers from Kara’s hand and placed them on her desk. Then she took Kara’s hands and put them on her waist. “Stop moving for a minute and let’s hold each other, ok?” Kara nodded and Lena placed her forearms on her shoulders, caressing the back of Kara’s head with her fingertips. Kara pulled Lena closer and drew circles on her lower back. She exhaled and smiled. Lena nodded. “Better…” Lena started to place small kisses on Kara’s neck, trailing up towards her cheekbone, then placing quick kisses on the corner of her mouth before kissing her fully on the lips. Kara held on tighter as she felt Lena pull her hair a little and intensified the kiss. Lena’s tongue was exploring her mouth, trailing across her bottom lip and Kara was making a very conscious effort not to start floating away, literally. When they parted for a little bit of air, Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s and smiled.

“Can we just stay here and stand my sister up?” Lena laughed, shook her head and patted Kara’s cheek.

“Hmmm, tempting… but you already told her yes, so off we go.” Kara groaned but still offered her hand to Lena as they walked out onto the balcony. Lena grabbed the beers and held them tight as Kara embraced her and gently took off.

* * *

 

Maggie was setting up everything on the kitchen island in Alex’s apartment, while Alex sat on a stool moving things around and grinning as Maggie huffed and put them back in their place. They kept it up until Maggie playfully smacked Alex’s hand away from the frosting.

“Hands off, Danvers!” Alex shook her hand in the air and pouted. Maggie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Alex jutted out her lip more and finally Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fiiiiine, you can have _a little._ ” Alex squealed in victory, dipped a finger in frosting and ate it contentedly. Maggie shook her head and went around the island to hug Alex. “I’m not _always_ gonna give in to your pout, you know that, right?” Alex looked up at her and squinted.

“Yeah you are.” They laughed and Maggie kissed her before she put a hand on her shoulder and gently shoved her away.

“We’ll see. Now go away because I need to make sure I’ve got everything we need here, go sit on the couch or whatever.” Just then, the doorbell rang. “Oh, better yet, let your sister in.” Alex smiled, mock saluted Maggie and opened the door. The Danvers sisters hugged and after a fraction of a second, Alex gave Lena a quick hug, too. When they walked in, Kara looked around, amazed. Alex had never been too enthusiastic about Christmas, not as much as Kara, anyway. But her apartment was filled with twinkling lights and a decidedly Christmas-y feel. She suspected this was all Maggie. As if summoned, Maggie walked over and gave Kara a hug.

“Hey! Danvers Jr, when did you learn how to ring the doorbell!” Kara blushed and Lena looked confused. Kara turned towards her and waved it off.

“Don’t… don’t listen to her, it’s…” Maggie and Alex laughed. Maggie leaned closer to Lena.

“I’ll tell you all about it later.” Lena chuckled and Maggie grunted, as Kara shoved the beers into her chest. Alex took the bag and went to put it in the fridge. Kara looked around.

“So what’s the big surprise, Maggie?” Maggie’s smile broke out and her eyes started to shine.

“Well, tomorrow the NCPD is hosting a party at the Children’s Hospital for the kids to meet Santa and all that, and well, my division was in charge of food, so I volunteered to bring cookies. Sooooo…” She walked backwards towards the kitchen and opened her arms to show the display on the kitchen island. “Welcome to the Christmas Cookie Decorating Party!” Kara squealed and clapped. “Alex mentioned you loved baking cookies and handing them out to people in need, so I figured you’d like this.” Kara walked over and hugged Maggie a little too tightly. When they separated, Maggie rolled her shoulders back. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?” They all chuckled. Alex handed Kara a beer and Lena a glass of wine before clapping her hands.

“Ok, so, let’s get started!” Kara put a finger up.

“WAIT! Before we start cooking, there’s one thing we need.” She whipped out her phone and walked over towards Alex’s stereo. Alex rolled her eyes and muttered _crap…_ Soon, the Beach Boys Christmas Album was playing at top volume and Kara was walking/dancing back towards them singing. Lena was the definition of Heart Eyes as she saw Kara walk closer to her, grab Alex’s hands and sway them to the beat, despite Alex’s best efforts to not participate. Maggie threw an apron at Kara that hit her in the face.

“You need to expand your Christmas playlist, Kara.” She shook her head.

“Nooooo way! It’s Beach Boys until Christmas Eve, then Mariah Carey!” They laughed and Alex held her hands up.

“Fine, fine, can we bake now?”

They soon split up: Maggie and Lena were mixing the batter and soon they were talking excitedly about different kinds of cookies they could bake, pulling out various ingredients from the cupboard until they had five bowls with different cookie batters. Meanwhile, Alex and Kara were drinking and watching their girlfriends cook. Kara leaned in to whisper.

“Maggie did a nice job decorating your apartment.” Alex grinned.

“Yeah, she loves Christmas almost as much as you do and I couldn’t say no when she came over with all this stuff.” Kara bumped her shoulder.

“You’re so whipped.” Alex snorted.

“ _You’re_ one to talk…”

“HEY!” Maggie and Lena stopped talking and looked at the Danvers sisters sideways. Kara looked down until they had turned back around. She lowered her voice. “I am _not_ whipped.” Alex shook her head.

“Suuuuuuuure, sis.” Kara huffed and tried to straighten up, but Alex smacked her with the back of her hand on the stomach.

After the first batch of cookies had cooled, they took them over to the dining table and set about decorating them. Kara was very meticulous and her designs were intricate, whereas Maggie settled on frosting with solid colors _only_. Lena painted little Santas and stockings, while Alex packed the finished cookies. 

250 cookies, 3 six-packs and 2 bottles of wine later, they were sprawled on the couch munching on a pile of broken cookies. Maggie turned towards Lena with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"So, Lena, how did Danvers Jr. over here manage to snatch you up?" Kara's eyes widened and she threw a cushion at Maggie that landed right on her face. Alex laughed and Lena blushed. "What? It's a valid question!" Kara buried her face in her hands and gave a muffled answer.

"You don't have to answer that, Lena..." Lena patted Kara's knee and shook her head.

"It's ok, it's actually pretty simple, really. We were at a party in Opal City and I saw her talking to this really awful, smarmy man I've known and he was leaning closer to her and I just got this urge to really punch him in the face. So I walked over and he left and... that's when I knew, so later that night I kissed her." Lena looked at Kara with a soft smile. Kara blushed and looked away, but squeezed her hand. Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Maggie looked impressed.

"Oh so  _you_ kissed  _her_ first... wow, that's smooth, Luthor." She raised her beer towards Lena and they clinked glasses. "Wait, was this that night you forgot your manners, Junior?" She looked at Kara, who started vigorously shaking her head. This made Maggie laugh harder. Lena looked confused.

"What manners? What happened?" Alex was biting her fist to stop laughing and when Kara looked at her pleadingly, Alex shrugged and mouthed  _sorry, I'm whipped._ Maggie leaned forward on the couch. She was enjoying this way too much.

"So Alex and I were sleeping, right, and I mean it was like 1 am or something and suddenly there's this crash that wakes us up, naturally I immediately pulled my gun out and I see  _Supergirl_ in the middle of the bedroom glaring at us in shock. I look down and whaddayaknow, I was naked, holding a gun to Supergirl's chest. She freaked out, of course, fell on the ground and screamed. It was awesome." Maggie had tears coming out as she laughed. Lena looked from Kara's embarrased face to Maggie and couldn't help but laugh, as well. Kara groaned and buried her head on Lena's side.

"That image is forever burned into my memory." Maggie shrugged.

"Hey, at least I'm hot, could've been worse. It could've been a naked guy." Both Alex and Kara cried out "EEEEEEWWWWW", which sent Maggie and Lena into another fit of laughter. Their conversation was interrupted by Alex’s phone. When she came back, there was a serious look on her face. Everyone straightened up to listen to Alex.

“Winn found them, near the docks.” Kara nodded. Alex turned towards Maggie. “Stay here with Lena, Kara and I have to go.” Maggie agreed, but Lena put a hand out.

“Wait, is this about the people who were trying to take me?” She looked from Alex to Kara and back, until Alex nodded. “Well then I have a right to know what is going on, _especially_ if Kara is going to be in danger. That gun really hurt her last time.” Alex’s expression softened as she walked closer to Lena.

“We know, we designed a countermeasure for that, and I’ll be monitoring her with the team.” Lena crossed her arms.

“And then what? Update me when it’s all over? No, Alex, I want to be there, where you’ll be, where I can know about things as they happen.” Alex looked at Kara, who stood next to Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Alex, I told her about the DEO. She’ll be safer there, too.” Alex exhaled and looked down.

“Fine, then I guess we’re all going. Kara, let’s get going and get debriefed, Maggie, you can drive there with Lena.” When everyone was satisfied with the plan, Kara gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek before holding Alex and flying off. Maggie stood up and put on her jacket.

“I’m afraid my bike isn’t as fast as Kara, but it’ll get us there nonetheless. Follow me.” With a smile, Maggie grabbed the two helmets by the door, handed one to a stunned Lena and they walked out of the apartment, towards where Maggie’s bike was parked.

* * *

 

A few hours later, a banged up Supergirl was walking into the DEO alongside Alex and the rest of the agents who were taking the handcuffed criminals to their holding cells. Alex dragged Kara towards the medical unit to get the all clear from Dr. Hamilton. While she was being examined, Lena and Maggie walked in. Lena rushed to Kara’s side and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Kara winced but smiled.

“Yeah, just a little sore.” Dr. Hamilton told her she was good to go, but to take it easy tonight and Lena helped her stand up.

Alex refused to let Kara fly back, Lena agreed and offered to drive Kara home. A driver pulled up a few minutes later and the two women got in the car. Kara had her forehead pressed to the window, fighting off sleep. Lena was sitting close to her, running her fingers over Kara’s forearm.

“I think that fight drained you more than you let on.” Kara shrugged.

“Alex and Dr. Hamilton worry too much as it is, and I didn’t feel like spending the night at the DEO.” She turned to smile at Lena. “But I promise I’m ok, I just need to sleep and soak up some sun in the morning.”

“I will take your word for it then.” She kissed Kara’s shoulder and rested her head there.

When the driver stopped in front of Kara’s building, Lena stepped out with her. Kara looked confused, but Lena’s tone left no room for discussion.

“You’re still hurt and I’m not about to leave you here alone, Kara.” Without waiting for a response, she turned around and dismissed her driver. She put an arm around Kara’s waist and helped her walk in. Kara was glad she had managed to clean up her apartment earlier and walked straight towards her bedroom. Lena helped her sit on the bed and crouched in front of her.

“I’m going to go make you some tea, ok?” She pushed Kara’s hair out of her face. Kara nodded.

“Thanks, I’m just gonna take a quick shower.” Lena smiled and left to start the kettle. The shower was nice and warm, and Kara enjoyed the tingle of the water on her skin. She could feel the strain of her muscles and the part of her chest where the gun had hit her was still stinging a little. She was feeling a little dizzy and there was a low ringing in her ears. She told herself she just needed to sleep and wait for the sun to rise tomorrow. She rinsed herself off and put on her comfiest pjs. Just as she was getting into her bed, Lena walked in with a mug and a plate with two big sandwiches in it. The sight of it all made Kara smile. Lena put the mug down and offered the plate to Kara, who scooted back to a sitting position and gladly took the plate. Lena sat on the edge of the bed.

“I figured you’d be hungry, too.” Kara hummed as she took a bite. Lena laughed. “You’re healing already, that’s a good sign.”

“Mmmmf, this is amazing Lena, thanks.” She finished both sandwiches in record time and patted her stomach. “Yummm…” Lena shook her head.

“You’re incredible, Kara, did you know that?” Kara blushed.

“Sorry, my alien metabolism is-“ She was silenced by Lena’s finger pressed to her lips.

“That was a compliment. Because you _are_ an incredible woman, Kara Danvers. And I feel extremely lucky to be able to be with you.” Lena leaned forward and gave a stunned Kara a quick soft kiss. “Now, rest, please.” She stroked Kara’s cheek and pulled the covers over her. Kara smiled, turned to her side to face Lena and ran her thumb over Lena’s knee.

“When you say things like that to me… I… um, I have a hard time believing them, you know? I’ve never – no one’s ever said stuff like that about me, well, they have about Supergirl, but not… _me._ And… I feel special when you say nice things to me. You – um, _you_ make me feel special, Lena. I thank Rao for every day that I get to spend with you.” Lena was running her hand through Kara’s hair and the movements were making her sleepy. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Lena saw Kara’s face relax as the superhero fell asleep. She didn’t stop caressing her until she was sure Kara was deeply in sleep. Lena leaned forward and placed a feathery light kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“I love you, Kara.” Her voice was barely above a whisper and she had her eyes closed, so she missed the twitch on Kara’s eyebrow as she uttered those words.


	9. Munchkin and Cranium

Monday mornings were always extra frantic at CatCo. People were still fighting off the weekend and trying to catch up with the things they had left half done on Friday. Kara walked in with a smile on her face, determined to deliver her final article to Snapper by the end of the day. She always concentrated best at CatCo because the energy in the bullpen helped her tune out the outside world. Kara had managed to obtain a desk in the editorial department, well, actually, she shared a desk with another journalist, but it was big enough for both of them to work on without being in each other’s way too much. She opened her laptop, ready to work when James walked over to her and handed her a coffee. Kara smiled up at her friend.

“Mmmmm thanks!” She took a sip as James sat on the edge of her desk.

“No problem, how’s the article going?” She waved her hand around.

“Good I think, but every time I edit it I get this wave of self-doubt and Snapper’s voice in my head yelling that I suck.” James chuckled.

“It happens, but just trust your instincts. Editing is the worst part.” Kara hummed in agreement. “Oh hey, before I forget, Winn wanted me to remind you that tomorrow’s game night, his place.”

“Oooh right! Are you and Winn ready for another spectacular loss against the Danvers sisters in Pictionary?” James frowned.

“Hey, that wasn’t a _spectacular_ loss…” Kara glared at him. “I mean, um, maaaaybe, but we got some points on the board, too!” Kara’s tone was deadpan.

“Final score was 15 to 2.” James held his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine, Danvers sisters rule all! Happy now?” Kara smiled. “Although we may have to come up with games for odd numbers, since I think Winn said your sister is bringing her girlfriend?” He cleared his throat. “Or, you could ask Lena Luthor to come, too.” Kara blushed. She hadn’t exactly talked to James about her feelings for Lena and she wasn’t sure how he’d take it.

“James, about that… I-“ He held up a hand and smiled.

“Kara, it’s fine, really. I’ve seen the way you look at her and I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy. You deserve it.” He squeezed her shoulder. “So it’s about time we get to know her a little better. What better night than game night, right?”

“Thanks James…” She smiled at him. James stood up to leave.

“I’ll let you get on with it, see ya later.” And with that, he went back to his office. Kara sipped her coffee as she plucked out her phone.

_Weird question, do you like board games?_

_Not exclusively, but I enjoy them, why?_

_My friends are having game night tomorrow, and they want you to come._

_Sure, fair warning, I do get very competitive though._

_Even better!_

_Let’s see if you feel the same after I win… xx_

* * *

 

Kara was the first one to get to Winn’s apartment. Lena had called her earlier to say she had a meeting and would be a little late. Winn opened the door and helped Kara with the takeout. They chatted a bit about DEO stuff, Winn loved to gossip and tell Kara everything he learned from being in the comm room. James arrived shortly after and to Kara’s delight, he brought more food. By the time Alex and Maggie got there, Kara was already on her third plate of Chinese. Almost as soon as they got there, Kara pulled Alex by the arm and dragged her to Winn’s room and closed the door. Alex sat on Winn’s bed and crossed her arms.

“Is something wrong, Kara?” Kara sat beside her sister and bounced her right leg.

“Lena told me she loved me.” She sighed. Alex’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wha-what? That’s… great! Right? What did you say?” Kara scrunched her face.

“She didn’t exactly say it… to me, I mean, I don’t think I was supposed to hear it.” She looked at Alex’s confused stare and let out a breath. “After we captured those Trombusians and Lena offered to take me home, she made me some food and stayed with me. I was almost fast asleep when she leaned over and whispered that she loved me, but I think she thought I was already asleep and wouldn’t hear her, but of course, you know, _superhearing,_ so I did. And I was so in shock I just didn’t move, and she got up and left after that.” Alex ran a hand through her hair but said nothing. “I know it’s soon, and all, but still I… I think I feel the same way about her.”

“You _think?_ ” Kara bit her lip.

“Alex, you know I’ve never… felt like this before, so I don’t know if this is what love is supposed to feel like.” Alex moved closer and continued to stroke her sister’s hair.

“I think love feels different for everyone, Kara. And there’s no set schedule on how long it takes you to fall in love with someone. And I know this is ironic coming from me but, you’ve got to _stop_ overthinking this. Just allow yourself to feel whatever it is you’re feeling for Lena and say it when you want to say it. I’ve seen you two together and for what is worth, it’s very clear to me that you two love each other. And remember I study facial expressions for a living…” Kara chuckled and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Does she make you happy, Kara?”

“More than I ever thought I could be.” Alex hugged her sister.

“Then that’s your answer, sis.” They held each other until a knock on the door made them pull away. It was Winn.

“Hey Danvers squared! Lena’s here so we’re all just waiting for you two! C’mon!” They stood up and went out to their friends. Kara rushed over to Lena to pull her into a tight hug. Lena was a little taken aback at first but smiled. Kara gave her a quick kiss before they joined the others.

While they ate, they were deciding what to play, and when Maggie spotted Winn’s Munchkin set, her eyes lit up.

“No way! Can we play this??” She showed the cards to the rest, and Winn and Kara cheered. The others looked confused. Maggie pretended to be shocked as she walked back towards the table. “How can you NOT know this game??? Ok ok, so it’s like Magic The Gathering right, but a _satire.”_ Alex reached up and cupped her cheek.

“You’re such a nerd…” They chuckled. Winn looked hurt.

“Hey! This is an _awesome_ game alright? And it’s not that difficult to play, here’s how it works.” He pulled the cards out and separated them in two piles. “So you’ve got treasures and doors right, and what you have to do –“ Kara and Maggie jumped in and soon all three were excitedly explaining the game.

“Wait, first, we all have a character, and you can modify their race and class.”

“Right, and sometimes you can have two different ones but only if you have a special card that lets you do that.”

“And you can change it as much as you want, but the point of the game is that you “kick” doors down and you have to fight what is in it.”

“You can have like weapons and spells to fight and other people can help you.”

“You have to reach level 10!”

“YES! And monsters have levels too, so like, here, this is a level 3 so if I’m a level 1 but I have these special boots that give me plus 2 bonus, and this sword that is plus 3, then that makes me a level 6 so I can defeat him and take his treasure.”

“Unless you’re a cleric cause it’s got special powers against clerics.”

“Oh right, here.” They were getting more and more excited as they went on, and James, Alex and Lena just looked on in confusion. Finally, after 5 more minutes of them all shouting confusing rules at them, Alex held a hand out front.

“ALL RIGHT YOU THREE!” They stopped talking and looked at Alex. “This sounds… _incredible,_ but can’t we just play Pictionary or something that…. You know, we _all_ understand?” Kara slumped in her seat, Winn started to put the cards away and Maggie pouted before speaking up.

“Fine… but you three are going to learn the rules so that next time we can play this, deal?” James shrugged in agreement, Lena chuckled and squeezed Kara’s thigh and Alex rolled her eyes. In the end, they settled for Cranium, to start. Throughout the night, they mixed teams up and took turns making fun of Winn, who managed to lose no matter what team he was on. It started to rain outside, but no one paid it any mind. Everyone was having fun, and laughing.

Maybe it was the conversation she’d had with Alex, maybe it was the fact that she was so comfortable with Lena in front of her friends, or maybe just because she was so helplessly falling for Lena, but Kara spent the night either nestled next to Lena or reaching out to touch her. Lena was the same way, always leaning over to squeeze Kara’s shoulder or run her hand over her thigh whenever they won a point. She wasn’t used to being this touchy, but Kara brought it out in her. And she loved that. Kara caught Lena smiling, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“What’s that smile about?” Lena gave her a small kiss.

“You, Kara. Always about you.” Kara blushed and pulled her girlfriend closer.

The rain was falling harder outside, as the friends started to say their goodbyes hours later. Maggie looked out the window and groaned. Alex smiled smugly and put her palm out to receive the 20-dollar bill Maggie took out of her wallet.

“Told ya it would rain… Now aren’t you glad that I made us bring the car and not the bike??” Kara made a face.

“Ooooh Maggie, should’ve told you it’s never a good idea to bet against Alex…”

“Well _now you tell me!_ ” Alex chuckled, took Maggie’s hand and they walked out of the apartment. After the two women left, Lena turned to Kara.

“You can’t possibly fly home in this weather Kara, let me drive you, ok?” Kara was about to argue that given the speed, she could actually dry off on the way home, but she wasn’t quite ready to say good night to Lena. She nodded and let Lena lead the way to the car. Their hands were intertwined and the silence was filled with anticipation. Of what, Kara didn’t know. She just knew that Lena’s thumb drawing circles on her hand felt fantastic, and every time she turned and saw Lena’s smile, her stomach jumped. When they got to the car, Lena opened the door for Kara, who blushed.

“Such manners, Miss Luthor.” Lena cocked her head and smirked.

“Only when it suits me.” She cupped Kara’s cheek and gave her a kiss that made her knees shake. Kara got in the car and took advantage of those few seconds alone to settle her nerves. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Lena started the car, put it in drive and immediately reached out to caress Kara’s knee. Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own and concentrated on watching Lena’s strong profile as she drove. She was squinting slightly in concentration, driving slow. Every few seconds, the tip of her tongue slipped out to cover her bottom lip, and it made Kara’s heart skip a beat. Lena was trying to ignore Kara’s intense gaze, but when they got to a red light, she couldn’t take it any longer. She turned towards Kara and saw dark blue unflinching eyes looking back at her. She swallowed hard and lifted an eyebrow. Kara couldn’t help herself and lunged forward to give Lena an open-mouthed kiss. Lena was rooted in place by the sensory overload of feeling Kara’s lips hungrily wanting more, and her hands tangled in Lena’s hair, pulling her closer. They only stopped – grudgingly – when a car behind them honked to signal the light had turned to green. Lena clenched the steering wheel and kept driving. Kara had retreated back to her seat, with her back to the window, watching Lena with a curious look. Lena shook her head.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m pretty sure I’m going to crash this car.” Kara chuckled and pulled Lena’s hand towards her.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You’re… you’re amazing, Lena. And seeing you tonight with my friends, laughing and just getting along so well, I just… I don’t know, it makes me see you in a different light, is all.” Kara wanted to say so much more, but it wasn’t the right time and place to do it, so she just kissed the back of Lena’s hand.

“They’re pretty great, Kara. I can’t wait to spend more time with them in the future. And… with you, obviously.” Kara smiled. A few minutes later, Lena pulled up to Kara’s building. She put the car in Park and looked at Kara, who was suddenly very interested in running her fingers over Lena’s knuckles. Kara bit her lip and whispered.

“I don’t want you to go.” She looked up at Lena, and Lena was struck with the vulnerability and thinly veiled desire she saw on Kara’s eyes. She licked her lips, smiled and turned the ignition off. Without a word, she followed Kara into the building. They walked up hand in hand. Kara was acutely aware of her own thumping heart and Lena’s, both beating incredibly fast. She struggled a little to get the door to her apartment open, and when they were finally inside, Kara got nervous. Lena seemed to sense this, because she squared her shoulders and led Kara towards the couch. They sat with their knees touching and Lena cupped her cheek. She regarded her for a second before leaning forward to give Kara a kiss, allowing Kara to take control of it. It started off tentatively, but Kara soon found her Supergirl confidence and intensified the kiss. Lena’s hands were traveling up the sides of Kara’s jeans and Kara responded by moving closer and running her fingers up and down Lena’s back. Lena pulled back slightly to travel down Kara’s jaw placing open-mouthed kisses over her neck, biting softly at her pulse point. Kara let out an involuntary gasp and clasped Lena’s sides. Lena winced a little but enjoyed getting that reaction from her girlfriend. Kara’s head was thrown backwards and her eyes were closed as she reveled on the sensation of Lena’s mouth on her. Soon, her fingers were tugging at Lena’s shirt, urging to make contact with her skin. Lena’s voice was husky and low, and it made Kara tremble.

“Take me to your bed, Kara.” With a small smirk, Kara pulled Lena up effortlessly by the waist. Lena gasped and circled Kara’s neck to hold on. Taking advantage of her position, Lena continued biting softly on Kara’s ear and down her neck. Kara was struggling to focus on placing Lena gently on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kara close, so she was straddling her. Kara used the opportunity to take Lena’s shirt off and gently push her back on the bed and start kissing her collarbone. Lena grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair and moaned. Encouraged, Kara traveled up her neck.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara kissed her full on the lips and then pulled back. She pushed a lock of hair out of Lena’s face and waited until Lena met her eyes. “I love you, Lena.” Lena’s eyes shone. She smiled and brushed Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“I love you, too.” Kara smiled and captured Lena’s lips once again.

* * *

 

Waking up wrapped in Lena’s arms was an experience Kara never wanted to end. The first flurry of the season was casting shadows on Lena’s skin. Kara took advantage of her position nestled in the crook of Lena’s arm to trace the patterns of snowflakes on Lena’s stomach with her fingers. She felt Lena’s muscles tense and shiver at her touch, and when she looked up, she found hazy green eyes looking down at her. Kara reached up and kissed Lena. Lazily exploring her mouth, loving the little humming sounds Lena was making. They broke apart and Kara nudged Lena’s nose with her own.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Lena pulled Kara into her arms so that she was flush on top of her and started running her fingers down Kara’s back. When she spoke against Kara’s ear, her voice was soft.

“Good morning, love. I can’t really say how good it feels to wake up like this.” Kara hummed in agreement, eyes closed, losing herself in Lena’s arms. They stayed that way for a while, happy to caress each other and just _be_. When Kara’s phone buzzed, she jumped.

“Oh crap!” She looked at the caller ID: Snapper, and scrambled into a sitting position to answer the phone. “Hello? Yeah, yeah um I’m –“ Kara looked at her alarm clock and her eyes opened wide. “I’m almost there, I had a – um, a problem at home so, yeah, I’m getting some coffee, just, 10 minutes.” She hung up and looked back at Lena, a sudden panic in her face. Lena was completely relaxed, looking at Kara. “It’s 10 am, Lena. I’m late for work!” She used her superspeed to get the shower started and pick her clothes. Lena was still in bed, her phone in her hand.

“The perks of being the boss, I can be a little late every now and then.” She got up and started getting dressed. Meanwhile, Kara was already showered and changed, sitting next to Lena in bed.

“I don’t… I don’t want to leave in such a rush after… last night, um, I don’t want you to think that –“ Lena cut her off with a sweet kiss.

“I know, Kara. It’s ok, go to work, I can let myself out and we can meet for dinner tonight, how’s that?” Kara smiled and nodded.

“Sounds perfect.” She cupped Lena’s face with both her hands and kissed her, tongue prodding at Lena’s bottom lip. “I love you.” Kara touched her forehead to Lena.

“I love you, too. I’ll see you tonight, love.” With a last fleeting kiss, Kara flew out of the apartment. Lena sighed and shook her head as she retrieved her keys. On her way out, she wrote a note and placed it on Kara’s fridge: “ _Best December, ever. Yours, Lena.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter: Christmas time! Thanks guys for sticking with me and this story... There's a time and place for SuperCorp smut (and I'm all for it) but this is not the fic for that!   
> As always, your comments make my day! If you ever want to come yell with me about fictional lesbians on tumblr, find me as clonchi. I always welcome prompts, too!


	10. Merry Christmas, pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I know exactly ZERO about hybrid flowers so just go with me on this ok?   
> Also, y'know, like, super extra fluff coming your way.

_One week later_

Christmas was finally here. Kara could hardly believe how much her life had improved in this last month. It was largely thanks to Lena Luthor; wonderful, smart, funny, beautiful, perfect Lena. Every time they were together, Kara felt a little more at home in her own skin. Growing up in a foreign planet, even with the love and support of the Danvers, Kara had never truly felt like she belonged.  Alex was the closest thing she had to something real, but Kara had always been afraid she would never find someone who would love her, completely. And then along had come Lena. She made Kara feel so… _unworthy, but special._ She had never imagined that Lena could ever like her like that, and when it had happened, she had been terrified to what Lena would do when she found out the truth about Kara. But at every turn, Lena had surprised her. She had never flinched away from Kara’s touch like so many others had before when Kara had been a little stronger or rougher than she intended. Whenever Kara tensed up, Lena’s touch was lighter, softer, and it helped put Kara at ease. In the last week, Lena had slept over at Kara’s a few times, always letting Kara take control of the situation, which she appreciated greatly. The last time, Kara had seen some bruises on Lena’s hips in the morning, and she had started to cry, apologizing profusely and telling Lena she could leave, that she’d understand if she never wanted to see Kara again. Lena had kissed Kara’s fingertips and then placed them over the bruises. She had turned in bed to look Kara straight in the eyes.

_“It doesn’t hurt, Kara. I’m ok, I know you’d never hurt me.” Kara’s hand trembled a little as she ran a finger over the bruises, her touch was so light that it made Lena’s heart ache._

_“But I hurt you, and I didn’t even know I’d done it.” Lena reached out and ran her thumb down Kara’s neck._

_“If we’re being honest, you’d have some marks right here, too, if you didn’t have superhealing powers.” She chuckled. “We got a little carried away and there’s nothing wrong with that, Kara. I promise to say something if you inadvertently grab me too hard, ok?” Kara nodded and bit her lip. “I don’t want you to be afraid to touch me, because I love it when you do. What can I do to help you be at ease?” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and felt her chest radiating heat. She doubted most people ever got the chance to see Lena Luthor look so vulnerable, so loving, and she felt incredibly lucky._

_“You’re already doing more than you know. Just, hold me?” Lena’s smile radiated warmth as she scooted forward and wrapped Kara in her arms, slinging one leg over Kara’s. Kara exhaled against Lena’s collarbone and lost herself in Lena’s embrace. Her skin smelled sweet, it was intoxicating. Kara’s hands wandered up and down Lena’s naked back, feeling the smoothness of her pale skin. Lena shivered slightly at the touch. She used the tip of her tongue to brush over Kara’s earlobe and dropped her voice an octave._

_“Let me show you how much I love you.” Kara gasped. Lena used the moment to pin Kara down and started kissing down her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses and small nips down Kara’s chest. She stopped at her navel and looked up to see the look on Kara’s face, a mingled look of desire and fear. “I’m not going to break, love. Let yourself_ feel _ok?” Kara nodded and hung her head back. Lena smiled and bit her lip as she angled Kara’s legs over her shoulders and continued to show Kara how to relax a little more._

Now, three days later, Kara still felt a little scared to hurt Lena, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been, she knew they’d be okay.

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve and in keeping with their tradition, she was spending the day with Alex and Eliza watching a Home Alone marathon. Eliza had flown in the day before and was staying with Alex, but today, all three of them were snuggled on Kara’s couch yelling at Kevin McCallister to wake up and join his family before they left him. There were three big mugs of cocoa on the coffee table and an array of cookies that looked like it could be enough for a dozen people. Or, well, two girls and an alien. Eliza was sitting between her two daughters, smirking a little as she saw out of the corner of her eye how the two girls surreptitiously checked their phones every few minutes. Alex had come out to Eliza a few months ago, and frankly, she wasn’t that surprised. She was happy to see a weight had come off her daughter’s shoulders and Maggie seemed like a nice girl, based off on the conversation they’d had the night before. Kara had been a little more reluctant to tell Eliza about her and Lena, maybe afraid that Eliza would reject her, but she had merely held on to Kara and told her she was proud of her. She was happy her two daughters had found love and her only regret was that Jeremiah wasn’t there to see it. After the first movie ended, Eliza patted her daughters’ knees and stood up from the couch.

“I’m gonna get started on the lasagna for tonight while you two check your phones again.” Both girls looked up at Eliza, who rolled her eyes. “I raised you, girls, you can’t hide much from me.” She winked and headed towards the kitchen. Alex looked back at Kara, shrugged, and went off to the bedroom to call Maggie. Kara smiled and looked down at her phone, typing fast.

_Merry Christmas Eve! How is your day going?_

_Slow day at work, but it’s keeping me distracted from some_ very _naughty thoughts I’m having. ;)_

Kara blushed as she looked back to check that Eliza wasn’t looking at her.

_My foster mom’s here, you’re gonna get me in trouble!_

_Hmmmm wouldn’t want that now, would we? I guess you shouldn’t open the pic I just sent you until after everyone is off to bed…_

Her phone buzzed again with an attachment from Lena. Kara’s eyes were wide and her hand trembled slightly as she quickly cleared the notification. She would definitely _not_ open that here and now.

_I guess we know you’re on Santa’s naughty list this year. I will get you back for that!_

_Can’t wait, pup. I love you x_

She smiled. Every time Lena told her that, she still felt her stomach churn, and she loved it.

_I love you, too. Don’t work too hard, ok?_

_I won’t, promise._

“So how’s Lena?” Alex was leaning on the bedroom doorway with a smirk on her face. Kara blushed and threw a cushion at Alex, who laughed, caught it and threw it back. She then ran towards the couch and lounged at Kara, tickling her and speaking in a high-pitched sing-song voice. “Oooh Lena, I loooove you, soooo much, you’re soooo pretty!” Kara was laughing and trying to get Alex off of her. They both knew that Kara could pick her up and set her down on the floor with her pinky, but Alex had found that when she tickled Kara, she forgot all about her superpowers and just writhed in place. After Alex had deemed the torture to have gone on long enough, she stopped and scooted back towards the other end of the couch. Kara sat back up and tried to compose herself, wiping away a few tears. Eliza just shook her head from the kitchen and turned back around to finish her sauce. Kara stuck her tongue out to her sister and grabbed the remote to start the next movie. Alex made a face and reached for a cookie, handing one out to Kara as a truce. She took it with a smile and motioned for Alex to move closer. They huddled under the blanket as the movie started.

The smell of the lasagna was what woke Kara up. She turned around to see Alex sleeping comfortably against Kara’s legs. Eliza walked over and stroked Kara’s hair. 

“You two are like clockwork.” Kara smiled and turned to look at the TV. It was that part of Home Alone 2 where they always used to fall asleep. They had been doing this marathon for as long as Kara had been with the Danvers, and every year, she and Alex dozed off when Kevin went to his uncle’s house and found it empty, and they didn’t wake up until he was throwing bricks down to Marv from the roof. Kara fidgeted a little in the couch and then settled down when Alex groaned and kept sleeping. “Food will be ready in 10 minutes.” Eliza winked and went back to the kitchen.

The Danvers women ate in peaceful silence, huddled on the couch and balancing their plates on their laps. Kara had a full pan to herself, while Alex and Eliza shared a slightly smaller lasagna between them. When they finished eating, Eliza sent the two girls to clean up the kitchen with a dire warning of “no superspeed”, as always. She cradled her glass of wine and played the next movie on the list, smiling at the sounds of her daughters giggling while they washed the dishes. She looked up to the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to Jeremiah. _I wish you could see our girls today, honey. You’d be so proud of them._

As it started to get dark outside, the Danvers women got ready for their usual Christmas Eve Scrabble Tournament. When Kara had first arrived on Earth, every interaction seemed painful, and she struggled with physical contact and grabbing things. Until that first Christmas they had spent together, when she had seen Jeremiah take out the Scrabble board.

_“What’s that?” Kara’s eyes were filled with curiosity, and she strained to speak without her Kryptonian accent. She looked down at the board with the weird symbols and tried to read the words. Jeremiah motioned her over to the couch, his heart breaking a little when Kara hesitantly hovered over it instead of sitting, for fear of breaking something. Jeremiah picked some tiles from the bag and showed Kara._

_“It’s a game, you have a certain amount of letters and you have to form words with them. See these little numbers? They’re points. The more points you get, the higher your score.” He smiled. Kara was in awe._

_“So I can form any word with these letters?” Jeremiah chuckled._

_“Yeah, any English word that makes sense. Do you want to try?” Kara shook her head, tears already pooling in her eyes._

_“I might break something.” Eliza and Alex had been listening by the door, and with a nudge from Eliza, Alex walked into the living room and sat next to Kara, smiling._

_“Ok, then how about you team up with me and help me?” Kara looked up at Eliza, then at Jeremiah as if asking for permission. Their wide smiles were enough for her, and she exhaled and agreed. As the game went on, Kara whispering to Alex and Alex laughing and forming words with her, Eliza noticed that Kara had stopped hovering over the couch and was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Alex with a relaxed look on her face, something Eliza rarely saw in her. During one turn, Kara whispered a word to Alex, who put the tiles on the board, but Kara reached forward to rearrange them later into a higher scoring word. They cheered and high fived, then continued. Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged a proud look. This had been the first time Kara had not hesitated before grabbing something or touching someone with that fearful look she always had. Eliza somehow knew in that moment that her daughter would be okay._

Ever since that Christmas, Scrabble had become their thing. Kara got increasingly good at it and was soon playing alone, all of them looking forward to their annual tournament. As she arranged the tiles in front of her, Eliza couldn’t help but tear up a little. Alex noticed immediately.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Eliza waved it off.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just… I’m just a little emotional, that’s all.” Both girls sprinted up and went over to envelop Eliza in a hug. She sighed and kissed them on the cheek. “I love you girls very much.”

“We love you too.” They straightened up and went back to their seats to start the game.

The rules of the tournament were that you had to win 3 games, and right now Alex had won 2, Eliza had won 2 and a sulking Kara had only managed to win 1. It wasn’t her fault, really, it’s just that she had accidentally opened Lena’s pic during a bathroom break and she hadn’t been able to fully concentrate since then. The bag was empty and they were down to their last turns, when Alex smirked as she started arranging her letters. Eliza groaned when she saw Alex spell Quickly for 75 points. Alex threw her arms up and whooped. She stood up to do her dorky winning dance while Kara and Eliza booed her.

“Yeees! This means pancakes and bacon for breakfast!!” They laughed as they started to put the game away. The prize for winning the Tournament was that you got to pick what everyone ate for Christmas breakfast. Alex had always asked for pancakes and bacon whenever she won, which she had done a total of 7 times over the years.

It was now almost midnight, so the Danvers women settled in with a last cup of cocoa to countdown and exchange presents at midnight. They hugged tightly and shouted Merry Christmas as the clock struck twelve. They each handed the other two their present and they opened them together, laughing and exchanging even more hugs. After about an hour, Alex claimed the couch and Kara and Eliza got into Kara’s bed. They all fell asleep rather quickly, except for Kara who tiptoed to the bathroom with her phone in her hand.

_Merry Christmas, beautiful. Your pic made me lose in Scrabble, I couldn’t focus._

_I’ll take that as a compliment. Merry Christmas! I will see you in a few hours._

_Can’t wait_ _J_ _sweet dreams, Lena._

_They always are, because I dream of you. xx_

Kara blushed and hurried back to bed, her head swimming with images of Lena and her beautiful smile, and, well, other beautiful parts of her.

Alex woke up with a start when a sleepy Kara fell on top of her singing “Santa Claus is Coming To Town”. Kara was bouncing up and down on top of Alex’s stomach, shaking her sister lightly. Alex groaned and tried to push Kara off.

“Stooooooop, MOOOOOOOOM HEEEEEEEELP!” Eliza chuckled.

“Kara, get off your sister.” Kara gave Alex’s shoulder a playful smack before jumping off and skipping towards the kitchen to pour her sister a cup of coffee.

“Every fricking year,” Alex mumbled as she stretched and went to join her mom and sister in the kitchen, gladly accepting the coffee from Kara. They were halfway through breakfast when there was a knock on the door. They all looked confused and Kara went to open it to find a grinning Maggie holding up two big baskets filled with groceries. They hugged and exchanged “Merry Christmas” cheers, Kara grabbed the groceries from Maggie and closed the door behind them. Eliza gave Maggie a firm hug and Alex gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Before Maggie had properly settled, Eliza had already pushed a full plate in front of her.

“Wow, thanks Mrs. Danvers! This looks delicious.” Eliza smiled.

“Call me Eliza, Maggie, there’s no need for formalities.” Maggie blushed. Kara put the bags on the counter and turned.

“So what are you doing here so early, Maggie? Not that you’re not welcome here, I mean, of course you are I was just _wondering_ because you hadn’t mentioned anything about coming early and if you _had_ we would’ve waited for you before eating and I-“ Maggie hushed Kara with a wave of her hand.

“Chill, Junior.” She chuckled as Kara closed her mouth. “I told you guys that I’d cook Christmas dinner for you and, well, seeing how _you_ eat for like 5 people, it takes a little long to get everything ready, and so here I am. I texted Alex last night and told her I’d be here.” Alex hummed.

“Riiight, I must’ve forgotten to mention it. Probably because I was so distracted beating you two in Scrabble.” She smirked and Eliza playfully smacked her with the dishtowel.

“Hey, no more bragging, now eat your breakfast.” Alex smiled and made a face at Kara who was squinting at her. Maggie laughed and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

After breakfast was done, Kara clapped her hands and looked at Maggie.

“So, what can we do to help? You know I can cook that turkey in like, seconds with my heat vision…” Maggie wagged a finger at Kara.

“Ohhh no, no, no, for all I know it’s going to dry it up or something, I’m doing this the old-fashioned way.” She turned towards Alex. “You can help me peel the potatoes and cut some veggies, and _you,”_ She pointed at Kara and glared. “No Beach Boys Christmas music.” Kara laughed and nodded. Maggie smiled. “Good! And honestly, don’t worry, I love doing this and I have a sort of system so if I need help as I go on, I’ll ask, otherwise, get out of _my_ kitchen.” Kara mock saluted and went to the couch where Eliza was shuffling cards. Alex helped Maggie unpack everything she’d brought along and then sat on the edge of the counter peeling potatoes while Maggie prepped the turkey. She had really brought an insane amount of food over, and Alex was beaming with love, because she could tell Maggie had put a lot of thought into this. Maggie turned and caught her smiling.

“What’s that for?” Alex shrugged.

“You. You’re amazing, Sawyer.” Maggie winked and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

“You’re pretty great yourself, Danvers. Now peel faster cause we’re gonna need a ton of potatoes.”

Eliza and Kara were on their third game of gin when Eliza looked at Kara and tilted her head to the side.

“Is… Lena coming tonight for Christmas?”  Eliza noticed how Kara’s whole face lit up.

“Y-yeah she is. She doesn’t really get along with her mom, so she wasn’t going home for Christmas so I invited her.” Eliza hummed.

“You’re happy.” It wasn’t so much a question, but a statement. And Kara blushed as she nodded. Eliza played her round and then squeezed Kara’s knee. “I’m proud of you sweetheart, and I’m happy you found someone who makes you smile like that.”

“Thanks, Eliza. She’s incredible, I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“Neither can I.” She grinned and showed Kara her hand. “Gin!” Kara groaned and demanded a rematch, which Eliza happily agreed to.

The smell wafting over from the stove where Maggie was stirring something was intoxicating, and Alex couldn’t help leaning over to take a peek. Maggie saw her out of the corner of her eye and offered Alex a taste from the wooden spoon. She blew on it quickly before making Alex taste it and smiled at the humming noises she was making.

“Mmmm this is fantastic, Maggie.” She smirked.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Danvers. It’s an old family recipe, I learned it from my grandmother.” She turned back around to stir the pot and add some spices to it. “I loved watching her cook, ever since I was little, and she always made me lend a hand. The first time I ‘officially’ helped make Christmas dinner was when I was 10 and I got to make the mashed potatoes all by myself.” She laughed at the memory. Alex walked over and hugged her from behind, placing soft kisses on her neck.

“I would’ve loved to have met her.” Maggie sighed.

“She would’ve fawned all over you, feeding you all kinds of things without taking no for an answer. I always feel her presence when I’m cooking, you know? Like she’s here with me.” Alex nodded against her neck before placing a final kiss to her collarbone and going back to her seat to wash the rest of the vegetables.

It was almost dinner time and Kara and Alex were setting the table while Eliza took a quick shower. Kara had been banned from the kitchen after the third time she’d used her superspeed to steal one of the warm biscuits Maggie had just pulled out of the oven, so she was pouting. The food was pretty much done, and Maggie had reluctantly agreed to let Kara heat up some things with her heat vision instead of packing everything back in the oven, since there was only so much space and a lot of food. Christmas music was softly playing and Kara had turned on the Christmas lights, which gave everything a soft colorful light. Suddenly, Kara stood quite still as she heard a familiar heartbeat approaching. It was beating faster than usual. Kara cleared her throat, smoothed her dress and opened the door before Lena had a chance to knock. She smiled at Kara and hurried the last few paces needed to place a warm hand on her cheek and give her a long kiss.

“Merry Christmas, pup.” Kara closed her eyes and breathed Lena in.

“Merry Christmas.” They pulled apart and smiled at each other for a second longer until Kara followed Lena into the apartment. While Lena greeted Alex and Maggie with a hug, Kara leaned against the closed door and took the chance to admire her girlfriend. Lena’s hair was loose, which was rare, and she had it brushed down over one shoulder, exposing an exquisite collarbone that made Kara’s mouth go a bit dry. She had chosen a sleeveless green dress that went down just above the knees and swayed when she moved. She was breathtaking, and Kara knew without a shadow of a doubt that her heart belonged completely to Lena Luthor. She was startled when she heard Maggie’s voice by her ear.

“You’re practically drooling, Little Danvers.” Kara shook her head a little and cleared her throat, while Maggie smirked and walked back to the kitchen. In that moment, Eliza came out of the bedroom and Kara rushed to introduce her to Lena.

“Eliza! Um, this, this is Lena… Lena, Eliza Danvers, my foster mom.” Kara swayed a little between the two women. Lena reached out a hand to shake Eliza’s, but she waved it off and enveloped Lena in a hug. Lena looked at Kara over Eliza’s shoulder, but Kara was so shocked she couldn’t even move.

“Merry Christmas, Lena, it’s great to meet you.” Lena finally found her voice and gave Eliza a gentle squeeze before breaking the hug.

“Thanks, it’s – um, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Merry Christmas.” Eliza smiled and squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Let me get you two a drink.” And with that, Eliza hurried to the kitchen, leaving two very dumbstruck women behind. Kara shook her head and laughed, moving closer to Lena.

“I guess she really likes you…” Lena hummed in agreement. Kara intertwined her fingers with hers. “Who could blame her?” They smiled at each other and Lena leaned down a little to give Kara a kiss on the cheek. Eliza came back balancing three glasses of the famous Danvers punch (the only thing Alex had managed to prepare without Maggie’s involvement) and handed them out, raising hers for a toast.

“To family. I am so glad you are now a part of ours.” They clinked glasses and Eliza couldn’t tell which one had blushed harder. When the doorbell rang, she ran off to answer it, giving the two girls a chance to breathe easier. Eliza embraced Winn and J’onn the second she opened the door, while Lena guided Kara out towards the small balcony to get a minute alone. She took another sip of her drink and licked her lips.

“This is really good, what’s in it?” Kara stood in front of Lena, leaning back on the railing.

“It’s Eliza’s family recipe, just some fruit cocktail, sprite and champagne, but she’s super secretive about the ‘right amounts’ so don’t even ask her.” Lena chuckled. She set her glass down and moved closer to Kara, running her thumbs over Kara’s palms. She took a deep breath.

“I’ve been thinking about everything that’s happened these last few months. Since, well, since I met you, really and… I’ve taken a long hard look at myself and I found some… some things in my life that were not as good as they should be.” Kara flinched. Lena was quick to settle her nerves with a hand squeeze and a reassuring smile. “This is a good thing, I promise.” Kara dropped her shoulders and exhaled. Lena cleared her throat. “I’ve been thinking about that first interview I gave you, when the President signed the Alien Amnesty Act. And… well, about the Alien Detection Device I designed.”

“I remember,” Kara mumbled. Lena decided to continue as if she hadn’t spoken at all.

“And after you told me you were Supergirl and… after I admitted to myself that I had desperately fallen in love with you, I knew what I needed to do. So, yesterday, I destroyed all the prototypes and all the evidence of the Device. It’s not an assurance that someone else won’t come up with something similar, but I don’t want LCorp to have _anything_ to do with something that w-“ Her words were cut off by Kara’s kiss. She felt Kara’s hands envelop her waist and kissed her back, matching the enthusiasm. She vaguely heard whoops and cheers from behind her, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Kara’s lips on hers, the faint taste of pineapple and champagne on her tongue, the insistent touch of her fingers and the rapid beat of her heart against her chest. They only stopped when Lena had to come up for air. Kara touched her forehead to hers.

“You have no idea what that means to me, Lena. I – I don’t even know what to say.” Lena cupped her cheek.

“You just said everything you had to with that kiss, love.” She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. They jumped when Alex rapped on the window.

“HEY! Love birds, food’s ready!” Kara blushed as she guided Lena back inside, actively avoiding looking at Eliza, who was making a show of straightening the napkins. Winn was grinning at Kara, clearly bursting with a thousand jokes, but a quick elbow to the gut from Alex shut him up. He could tease her later, when her foster mom wasn’t around. Or Lena. He had a feeling Lena could kill him with her stare.

They sat around the table, while Kara stood, raising her glass. Everyone mimicked her.

“First, I think we all owe Maggie a massive thank you and a round of applause for this amazing feast she cooked for us.” They all burst into applause and cheers. Maggie blushed and chuckled as Alex put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the temple. “I promise I won’t inhale it all in 4 minutes flat. Second, um, thanks to all of you for being here. I know I talk a lot about you guys being my family and you’re probably tired of it by now, but it’s true. Eliza, Alex… you guys took me in and showed me how to be myself in this… strange world. You two and Jeremiah made me feel loved and welcome, especially during Christmas, which only became my favorite holiday thanks to you three. J’onn, you’re like another father to me, and I know I irritate you from time to time, but you still love it. Winn, you’re my best friend and we’ve been through a lot together and I’m happy we’ve come out on the other side, stronger and better. Maaaaggie…” She turned and smirked. Maggie lifted an eyebrow.

“Careful, Little Danvers.” Kara chuckled.

“I’m glad you and my sister found each other. You make her happier than I’ve ever seen her, and you’re a great addition to our family. And um, finally,” she reached for Lena’s hand and held it. “Thank you, Lena, for letting me love you. And for loving me so completely. You’re the best Christmas miracle I could’ve hoped for.” They all awwwww-ed as Lena bushed. Kara cleared her throat. “Merry Christmas, here’s to family!” They echoed the sentiment and clinked glasses, before passing the plates around. When Kara sat down, Lena gave her a kiss on the back of the hand and mouthed _I love you_ before handing her the mashed potatoes. Maggie was proudly carving her turkey, while non-stop talking to Eliza about all the different things on the table and exchanging recipes. Alex was rolling her eyes and laughing at their interaction. The conversation around the table was relaxed and friendly, ebbing into silence when everyone started eating and rising again between servings.

When all the food was cleared, along with the four pies Eliza had baked the day before, everyone relapsed into a comfortable food-induced silence. Winn, Alex, and Maggie were on the couch playing a video game, while Eliza and J’onn sat on the barstools, talking. Lena picked up something from under the tree and motioned Kara to follow her into the bedroom, away from the others. Kara obliged and sat on her bed, while Lena came around and presented her with a gift-wrapped box. Kara took it and knew it felt heavy.

“No X-Ray vision, ok? You have to do it the human way.” Kara smiled and began to carefully open the box. Lena was almost jumping with excitement. Kara opened it and took out a small white flowerpot. In it, there were three delicate branches with blooming flowers Kara had never seen before. The petals were bright red in the center and branched out towards blue. When she looked closer she could see some gold freckles dusted over the orchids. She didn’t know what to say. She looked up at Lena with tears forming in her eyes. Lena sat down next to Kara and leaned in, running a finger delicately over the petals. “It took me 9 different tries to get this hybrid right. I created it, for you… You know, orchids are often thought of as some of the most difficult plants to grow. They need filtered light and special care, and have weirdly shaped branches. They symbolize love, and beauty. Some people look down on orchids, thinking they are too mundane or common. But true blue orchids are extremely rare, and you will never find two types of orchids that look exactly the same.” She turned to look at Kara and pushed the hair out of her face. “Each orchid is unique, has a history, a strength. This one represents everything I see in you, Kara. Your Supergirl colors, your strength, courage, uniqueness, charm, and beauty. I called this hybrid _Exanimes Mirum._ ” Kara was lost in Lena’s eyes, marveling at how that look made her chest swell with love and admiration. Her voice was barely a whisper.

“What does that mean?” Lena half smiled, took a breath and pressed her lips to Kara’s. Kara couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. The kiss was over far too soon, but Lena hovered just inches away from her lips, also speaking so low that Kara was sure no one without superhearing could’ve heard her.

“Breathless wonder.” Kara drew a quick breath before melting into Lena’s kiss, careful not to drop the marvelous orchid she still had on her lap. They kissed slowly, reverently, both unable to stop the tears that were flowing down their cheeks. They parted and Lena kept her eyes closed. “I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Kara cupped her cheek.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” They locked eyes and Kara grinned, before setting her orchid carefully on her night stand. “Wait.” She zoomed off to the living room and was back in an instant holding a large rectangular present in front of her. “This is for you.” Lena took the heavy present and unwrapped it. The painting took her breath away.

“Oh… _Kara!”_ There were many elements on the painting she didn’t recognize, but the silhouette in the middle was unmistakably hers. In the painting, Lena was standing in front of a big window, her hands resting on a railing and half turned back, so that all you could see was her profile and her back, she was smiling, looking at something on the edge of the frame, where Lena could see the faint shadow of a hand, reaching out towards her. The landscape outside the window was tinted in reds, with weird shapes and sharp corners. But next to Lena in the almost empty space, there was a big potted plant, almost as tall as Lena was in the painting. It had five pointed petals with dots. Lena was tracing the plant when Kara cleared her throat.

“That’s called an Oregus plant, or, well, it was.” Lena started putting the pieces together and looked up at Kara.

“Is this me on… Krypton?” Kara nodded and blushed.

“Yeah… um, this was the view from my kitchen, my aunt Astra loved the Oregus because the nectar was perfect to cook with. One night I had a dream about it, and… well, I dreamed about you there, with me. And how perfect it would’ve been to walk into the kitchen and see you there and well, I couldn’t get that image out of my mind so I drew it, for you.” Lena wiped a tear out of her eye. Kara took the painting and set it to the side, taking Lena’s hands into hers. “I always thought my life on Krypton and my life on Earth were supposed to be two different things. And then you showed me that they’re not and that I can be from Krypton _and_ from Earth and there’s nothing wrong with that. So this is my way of saying that. You, the love of my life, on Earth and on Krypton.” She kissed Lena and brushed the tears out of her cheeks. “Now there’s only one thing left to do.” Lena felt a gust of wind as Kara used her superspeed, and was back in seconds holding something very familiar in her hand, a mischievous smile on her face. Lena pursed her lips.

“Did you really break into my office on Christmas to bring _that?_ ” Kara shrugged, her smile widening. She held up the purple stocking she had given Lena so many weeks ago, before their lives had changed completely.

“You said you didn’t know where to hang it, but now I think I’ve found the perfect place.” She held up her hand for Lena to follow her into the living room. There, Kara signaled the window sill, where there was a clearly homemade blue and red stocking with _Kara_ written on it. Kara tied a bit of rope to Lena’s stocking and pinned it next to her own. She put an arm around Lena’s waist and smiled at her girlfriend. Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and look deep into those blue eyes. They kissed, softly, a promise of things to come.

“Merry Christmas, Lena.”

“Merry Christmas, Kara.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to all of you lovelies who left kudos and comments and those who just came and read it.   
> This is the end of this story but I promise I have more Supercorp to write! You can find me on tumblr as clonchi and we can scream about supergirl together. I always welcome prompts as well! Thank you for sticking with me through this!! xx


End file.
